


O que eu posso fazer por você?

by YumiruMartins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, bebidas alcoólicas, pole dance, prostituição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiruMartins/pseuds/YumiruMartins
Summary: Amélie é mãe solteira e tem um vida dupla, mesmo com o seu curto tempo faz o que pode para encaixa alguns paqueras de seu interesse para sair no seu tempo livre quando sua filha está em boas mãos. Contudo sequer uma vez apresenta sua primogênita a algum deles por temor, mas uma professora desajeitada de inglês encanta com simplicidade sua amada filha fazendo a ficar próxima. Permitindo alguém diferente de seu ciclo de amizade fazer parte de sua rotina.





	1. O anjo do parque

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, é a minha primeira fanfic widowtracer, e eu fiquei relutante por uns dias em publicar aqui, todavia minha amiga Diandra me incentivou a publicar por mais que tenha pouco público é bom divulgar trabalhos em outros fandoms e no ao3 porque tem alguns brasileiros que ficam mais nesse site do que outros de fanfics brasileiras. Então iremos mostrar uma diversidade de idiomas no ao3, né? Vamos ajudar otp. hahaha  
> Eu sou uma escritora da qual não consegue criar simples enredos, então é por isso que tem tantas palavras logo no primeiro capitulo.  
> É uma fanfiction que foi regada por muitas lágrimas, amor, agnist e carinho pela personagem Amélie, Lena e Lily. Eu as amo demais.  
> Espero que apreciem e boa leitura, nos vemos lá nas notas finais.

“Você pode me culpar por estar em um lugar como este… Mas é onde eu devo ficar” é uma frase da qual Amélie se habituou a dizer a cada cliente seu que gostaria de levá-la para casa e pagar por mais serviços particulares e personalizados a seu gosto. Todavia, nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo ela deixaria a boate de Stripp Talon para sair com estranhos sem saber se estaria viva no dia seguinte.  
“Qual é… é só uma noite. Eu sou uma boa pessoa, não te faria mal algum” argumenta desdenhosamente o homem alto de barba feita com o cabelo penteado para trás e um sorriso malicioso enfeita seus lábios - algo que particularmente atrai até por sua voz firme e grave.  
“Se quer algo particular temos quarto para isso.” Profere ousando passar seus dedos sob os lábios do homem e trazendo o mais perto - como se tenta-se hipnotiza-lo a seu bem querer mantendo contato visual a seus olhos caindo para sua boca pressionando-a gentilmente de um canto a outro.  
“Só que vocês não tem o brinquedo que eu tenho” Retruca de voz rouca e pondo suas mãos sobre a cintura da mulher, pressionando a até que delicadamente a meretriz retira-as de lá.  
“Toques não são permitidos. Se quiser algo particular terá de se contentar de fazer isso dentro do local em um quarto fechado” Soltando e jogando o cliente para trás “E nada de amostras grátis” ela apenas dá uma ordem (Um sinal de estalar os dedos e apontar quem lhe incomodar) para o satélite de terno com uma máscara de hóquei (semelhante do Jason de sua franquias de Sexta feira 13) da qual pega o charmoso rapaz pelo braço e o conduz educadamente para ele se retirar do local.  
“O que? Mas eu não fiz nada com ela!” Aumenta o tom da voz e estapeia a mão do segurança em seu braço “Eu sei onde é a saída, não preciso de um guia” Em passos largos atravessa o aglomerado de pessoas e mulheres e homens em seus devidos lugares dançando pole dance ao ritmo das músicas do DJ Luh.  
“Outro cliente tentando te levar daqui, Widowmaker?” Murmurou Gabriel entregando um copo de água a sua colega e se dirigem a uma mesa alta e circular próximo do bar.  
“Basta eu me apresentar… E eles ficam assim. Querendo me tomar para si” Responde sugando pelo canudo do copo o recipiente fica sob a metade “Obrigada, estava morrendo de sede” E por fim esvazia pondo sobre a mesa.  
“Imagino. Dançar cinco músicas seguidas numa barra de ferro fazendo altas acrobacias de pole dance deve cansar para caramba” Comentou para si, mas a Amélie apenas deu um “hunf” para si mesma em concordância.  
Olhando para o relógio notando que o seu horário já havia passado, tendo assim se despedir, seu colega chama um táxi e a acompanha até a porta.  
“Foi uma boa noite, você vem mês que vem? Sabe que lucramos bastante quando você está faz os seus shows por aqui” Sorri por cima da máscara branca com traços de um anjo da morte, um possível ceifador. Afinal é uma política do local todos os funcionários e apresentadores usam máscaras para ocultar suas identidades e só pode revelar em quatro paredes para um cliente ou fora do local. A máscara de cada é alternada, a do DJ é um sacola com dois furos para os olhos, os seguranças apenas usam uma de hóquei, dançarinas e dançarinos alternam entre felinos, aves ou caninos - com direito a personalização que quiserem dos disfarces.  
“Sei que sim, todavia tenho alguém que precisa de mim mais presente do que um local que venho por hobby, Reaper. Todavia você sabe muito bem onde me encontrar.” Dá um beijo em cada bochecha do indivíduo mascarado “Lily deve ter adormecido me esperando”.  
Gabriel abre a porta do táxi e segura até Amélie ficar acomodada dentro do automóvel e profere:”Dê um abraço na macaquinha, diga que o Tio Gaby vai visita-la essa semana”.  
“Digo sim, até” Com a porta fechada Amélie acena em despedida, dá o endereço ao motorista que inicia sua - provável primeira - corrida da noite, durante o trajeto ela permite respirar suavemente e retira a máscara com com longas penas enfeitando a com um bico de um pássaro. O condutor olha por cima do refletor admirado com a beleza do rosto por trás, notando tal curiosidade apenas com uma leve franzir do cenho e intenso afrontar penetrante de seus olhos amarelos intimida o rapaz que a olha pelo espelho, engole em seco e retoma sua atenção para pista.  
A dama relaxa a cabeça e dirige seus olhos para a janela do carro, observando e pondo uma mão sobre o rosto, reflete sobre como será a sua semana e como será a dieta de Lily. Ultimamente tem consumido muita carne vermelha, pensa em comprar carne branca (Peixe ou frango) para balancear.  
Aproximando-se de sua casa ela paga o taxista e entra silenciosamente tentando não fazer ruídos. Contudo ela ouve os passinhos sob o chão ao entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si, levantando o interruptor de luz e já deduz que alguém está vindo em sua direção por reflexo ela abre os braços para receber visivelmente sua filha com um conjunto para dormir.  
“Mamãe!” Exclamou pulando para cima dos braços já estendidos em sua direção, Amélie a abraça ..  
“Ora… Ora quem está acordado até a essa hora!” A geratriz carrega com um braço e com o outro checa se a porta está trancada e rola a chave ao perceber que não.  
“Eu disse que te esperaria!” Exprimiu orgulhosamente de si com um sorriso confiante“Tia Sombra foi quem adormeceu assistindo Mulan comigo” Articulou pegando o rosto de sua mãe e massageando carinhosamente as maçãs de seu rosto.  
“É mesmo?” Indagou um pouco surpresa, mas nem tanto a garota mexicana geralmente quebra o galho de ficar com a sua filha durante a noite só para receber um extra para dar upgrades em seu equipamento tecnológico da qual ela fala assim que tem o dinheiro em mãos.  
“A senhora parece cansada…” Observou a filha, mas recebe um beijo no rosto e mais alguns outros em outras regiões da face.  
“Estou mesmo, mas estou feliz que me esperou. Agora vamos dormir?” Convida levando a menina no colo e deixando sua sacola (e bolsa) com seus pertences ao chão e dirigindo-se para os seus aposentos.  
“Oba! Hoje eu vou dormir com mamãe” Expressa a descendente com uma sonolência alegre (ao tom da voz) pelo bocejo que escapa pela sua boca. Passando pela sala é possível ver um corpo dormente e respirando profundamente com o som de profundas expirações e inspirações.  
“Acho que ela estava mais cansada que nós duas, filha” Amélie sorriu para si e percebe que sua progênita se acomodou em um lado de seus ombros e fechou os olhos. “É e você também deve estar, vou te levar logo para a cama e chamar a Sombra para saber se ela vai querer dormir aqui” murmurou para si mesma.  
Sua casa não é tão grande, na verdade é apenas um kitnet com dois quartos, uma sala com a cozinha dívidas tendo apenas um balcão como divisória. E uma pequena área de serviço, único benefício é que não pagam água no bairro que é periferia da cidade.  
Colocando Lily sobre o colchão a menina murmura algumas palavras e se agarra ao travesseiro que sua mãe põe sobre os seus braços, dando um beijo em sua testa e acariciando seus cabelos finos e negros.  
Indo para sala onde Sombra está dormindo como uma pedra, Amélie tenta acordá-la sem sucesso, assim pegou cobertores do guarda roupa, a cobriu - também passou a mão sobre os longos cabelos da garota e suas sobrancelhas divididas agradecendo-a mentalmente - desligou os aparelhos deixando apenas o ventilador ligado e posicionado a menina, verificou as portas e janelas por último desligou as luzes.  
Conduziu-se para o seu banheiro a fim de refrescar e tirar o suor de seu corpo. Assim que terminou vestiu roupas frescas, cheirosas e leves, deitou-se na cama ao lado de sua filha e permitiu-se suas pálpebras se fecharem e por fim descansar. 

O ambiente está escuro, abraça-se com um corpo pequeno que está agarrado a sua cintura a procura de calor por conta da baixa temperatura do local graças ao arcondicionado. Ouve-se batidas na porta.  
“Amélie!” a chama e ela grunhiu em resposta “Posso entrar?” Pede e ela concede.  
“Sim, entre!” e a luz invade o espaço cutucando seus olhos obrigando-os a cerrá-los, logo o local volta a escuridão habitual.  
“Bom dia, estou saindo, já. A senhora vai precisar de algo essa semana?” Pergunta voz com um leve sotaque pertencente a língua espanhola.  
“Não… é provável de que eu vá ficar em casa esses dias. Então você está livre para fazer o que quiseres sem se preocupar. Caso eu venha lhe chamar será com antecedência de três dias ou dois.” respondeu de olhos fechados e tateando a cama procura da mão de Sombra. E assim que encontrá dá um leve aperto e diz:”Muito obrigada por cuidar de Lily”.  
“Não há de quê. Ela é uma menina bem agitada, porém muito obediente e carinhosa.” Assim que soltam as mãos a garota se despede deixando Amélie cochilar por mais alguns minutos. 

“Lena!” Chama a menina persistente enquanto resmungava a outra em resposta.  
“O que é?!” exprimiu um pouco alto, e colocando os travesseiros e cobertores sobre o rosto tentando dormir novamente e ignorar a perturbação das mãos que a sacodem.  
“Eu quero sair! Vamos para algum lugar divertido!” Profere Hana Song “Tipo a praia ou praça! Qualquer lugar ao ar-livre!” Sugere e convida com mais persistência a jovem que não está interessada em sair e muito menos acordar.  
“Não dá, Hana. Eu tenho que estudar! E além do mais trabalhei a semana toda mal toquei nos livros.” Responde bocejando em meio a frase.  
“Mas você já estudou ontem! E a semana toda por pelo menos duas horas! Eu contei!” argumenta mudando a sua iniciativa ficando por cima de Lena. “Tem um ditado Chinês dizendo assim:’Tudo aquilo que se repete em excesso faz mau. Então tá na hora de relaxar a cabeça e tipo, beijar umas bocas femininas novas por aí. Larga dessa crush reprimida pela Zigler ou seja lá quem está interessada porque tu nunca me fala nada da sua vida amorosa.” A última frase foi dita de tom mais alto e provocativa.  
“Já começou? Não é por eu estar solteira que eu necessite ir a ‘caça’ e eu não estou interessada na Doutora apesar de ela ser atraente aos meus olhos” Retrucou resmungando “Ah, Hana! Nem descendente de Chinês tu é. Quem é meio chinesa é a Mei.” Joga a menina para o lado da cama e se posiciona para outra ponta da cama.  
“Você não me deixa outra alternativa…” Lena percebe pelos passos pesados que sua colega saiu da cama, e por um momento ela respira aliviada que poderia curtir o clima ‘frio’ da época do ano e dormir mais um pouco. Todavia ela tem um estalo ao perceber o que a Hana poderia fazer.  
Em um súbito, saltou da cama e vai atrás da coreana que já está em seu caminho para pegar o seu celular embaralhar todos os contatos novamente dando a ela a enorme dor de cabeça de adivinhar quem é quem.  
“Espera!” Exclamou “Você venceu, eu saio com você. Só me dá um tempo para me arrumar”.  
Em um sorriso vitorioso Hana apenas profere:”GG” 

“‘Vamos sair para se divertir’ ela disse” bufa Lena para si mesma lambendo o seu sorvete enquanto Hana ficava em um canto abraçada e aos beijos com o seu namorado Lúcio. “Eu estou aborrecida, contudo com um pouco de inveja. Relacionamento com alguém que gostamos e serem mútuos são sempre bom… ngela me recomenda se envolver com alguém, fará bem ao meu coração… Mas desde que a Nina se foi, eu não tenho sido a mesma ” Suspira com o pensamento pondo a mão direita sobre o seu lado direito do peito, sentindo ele pulsar.  
“Mesmo ela não estando mais aqui, meu coração ainda se agita…” Um sorriso meigo surge em seus lábios ao pensar na garota que a fazia ainda sonhar mais alto com simples gestos e palavras todavia balançou a cabeça - Nina se foi há 2 anos.  
O local é o que pode se considerar um parque só que menor, todavia tem muitas mangueiras (árvores altas e de folhas abertas - típico da região norte do país e de mata fechada) para fazer sombra e proteger as pessoas com certas áreas para comprar bugigangas, pinturas de artistas abstratos ou independentes, camisas com estampas de diferentes bandas ou símbolos religiosos. Havia barracas com comida também mais acima e nesse mesmo espaço estava cheio de pessoas diferentes e familiares, fazia Lena se sentir confortável olhar para diferentes rostos estranhos, assim a poupava-na de falar sobre si. Não que ela seja anti-social, mas algumas vezes ela precisa focar em si e seus sonhos a realizar, e falar deles para os outros torna eles um pouco distantes com os comentários seguinte:”você quer ser piloto? Não tem medo que o avião caia de lá de cima?”, “Uma mulher pilotando um avião? Me poupe. Mulher só serve para pilotar fogão, faça da culinária a sua carreira dos sonhos, fedelha” e entre outros… algumas vezes quando ela se desanima essas vozes ficam altas em sua mente.  
“Lena!” Hana a chamou.  
“Oi!” Respondeu de volta.  
“O show vai começar e acho que seu sorvete está uma água branca em sua mão” Comenta fazendo a outra perceber que boa parte de seu sorvete se foi enquanto se distraia pensando. Praguejou para si e tentou lamber rapidamente o sorvete para evitar que se suja-se mais do que já estava.  
Assim que termina eles seguem para o palco próximo do teatro da paz e barracas de comidas e banheiro ficam próximo caso deseje algo para comer ou beber, encontra-se debaixo de uma grande mangueira com Hana e o namorado aos abraços e risadinhas ao pé do ouvido. Lúcio é um gaúcho “gente fina” da qual é eclético com estilos de música e por ser DJ nas horas vagas é conhecido pelo apelido DJ Luh, ele trabalha como professor de música na mesma escola em que ela atua dando aula de inglês para crianças do fundamental e médio.  
Todavia, os dois pombinhos se apaixonaram quando Lena convidou para uma festa e Hana veio junto. Assim que se conheceram conversaram bastante que no fim resultou na própria ficar de vela na volta pra casa.  
Hoje em dia são inseparáveis amigos e amantes, contudo são uma dupla dinâmica bem traiçoeira algumas vezes - inclusive quando se juntam para jogar com uma mexicana chamada 'Sombra’ que vive no Skype com eles.  
O show começou e eles estavam próximos, como o local é público e o clima nublado - e algumas vezes o sol mostra-se por isso ficam debaixo da mangueira - está perfeito para eles dançarem, rirem, se divertir com o Lúcio ou a Lena pegar algumas bebidas (alternando entre água e cerveja, algumas vezes caipirinha. Todavia nenhum deles tem a intenção de se embriagar, apenas se soltar um pouco).  
“Hana! Eu vou ao banheiro!” Grita no ouvido da amiga que balança a cabeça em afirmação de que ouviu. Entre a multidão Lena passa com certa dificuldade - passa por um grupo de fumantes, pessoas suadas se empurrando visivelmente embriagadas, por um pátio com uma estátua corroída pela chuva intensa na cidade e uma escada - optou por um banheiro um pouco mais distante para a sua sorte havia apenas 3 pessoas. Depois de aguardar alguns minutos, conseguiu se aliviar (prendendo o nariz e evitando tocar boa parte do compartimento verde ao redor inclusive o vaso), mas antes de voltar com seus amigos e percorrer todo o caminho de volta reconheceu uma criança de cabelos escuros, olhos da cor amarelo âmbar, pele bronzeada vestia um vestido branco com pequenas e médias flores alternadas em correr frias e quentes (uma bela combinação de azul, roxo, vermelho e amarelo) sobre ele com o cabelo penteado para trás - preso em um elástico com uma decoração de animais - e a franja escovada para a frente.  
Ela estava perdida aparentemente, tinha sinais de que não sabia onde estava e como sair - apesar de estar quase escorada numa árvore e ter dois grupos de adultos nem notar a sua presença. A cada passo ou pessoa que andava a sua frente ela hesitava em andar, olhava por cima a procura de seu responsável (provável), mas sua altura não cooperava. Lena olhou em volta e não notou ninguém a procura de alguém (no caso da criança), todavia foi ajudar a bambino que obviamente estava a procura de seus pais.  
Se aproximando dando simples saudação a menina dá qual a olhou intensamente em um súbito pulou em sua perna e chorava, sem saber o que fazer podendo apenas passar a mão na cabeça e pedindo que se acalma-se.  
“Tia, Eu perdi minha mamãe! Eu perdi….” Repetia, Lena retirou as mãos da meninas que estavam em sua coxa, agachou segurando as nas suas palmas (não lembrava o nome da criança ou muito menos tinha alguma ideia - ela não dá aula para o jardim, alfabetização ou primeiro fundamental, mas recorda de ter visto a brincar no pátio da escola onde trabalha ou até mesma a guiá-la para a sua sala)  
“Se acalme, vamos encontrar sua mamãe e papai, tá? Eles devem estar loucos de preocupação com você” Afagou a cabeça da menina que ainda chorava “Só vou leva-la para os agentes que possam acionar ou encontrar seus responsáveis. Tá bom?” A criança confirma balançando a cabeça em concordância.  
Guiando a criança segurando seu pulso (para não se perder dela), ela atravessa a multidão passando pelas barracas da qual vendem objetos, um grupo de dança e teatro até enfim chegar a uma viatura da polícia da qual está próximo de uma esquina. Ela tenta informar que a criança ao seu lado está perdida, mas os oficiais dizem que não são babás e tem mais vidas para cuidar. Lena pragueja para si com a negligência do oficial, mas fica próximo da menina que se agarra a sua coxa novamente - e agradece a si mesma por estar sóbria para reconhecer alunos da instituição em que trabalha e salvá-los do perigo das ruas.  
“Já pensou se ela pula-se e trata-se da mesma forma que me viu um pedófilo? E com a falta de compromisso das nossas próprias autoridades, essa garota seria levada e abusada sem problemas por algum animal por ai!” Pensou enquanto comprava duas garrafas de água e passava a mão pelo cabelo deixando-o o mais rebelde, agradeceu a vendedora assim que recebeu o seu troco e ofereceu uma garrafa de água a menina da qual estava fortemente agarrada a sua bermuda jeans que está por cima dos joelhos.  
“Luv, diga-me como é sua mãe. Talvez eu possa acenar para ela vim te encontrar, não sei. Você tem o número dela com você?” Indaga, abrindo a garrafa antes de dar nas mãos da garotinha qual funga repetida vezes olhando com lágrimas ousando sair dos olhos novamente.  
“Eu não tenho o numero dela!” chora novamente, deixando Lena sem reação.  
“Então me diga como ela se parece e como você se perdeu dela” Tenta acalmá-la tomando no colo, segurando uma garrafa lacrada por debaixo do braço e outra na mão livre com as costas da mão tenta limpar o seu rosto.  
“Ela é…mais alta que a senhora, usa rabo de cavalo… Mais ou menos aqui” soluçava apontando no topo de sua cabeça e gemia, finalmente aceitou a água e tomou um gole deixando o recipiente pela metade.  
“Imaginei que ela estivesse com sede… Mesmo nublado o clima fica abafado e quente de vez enquanto.” ajustou a criança em seu colo retirou a garrafa debaixo do seu braço rompeu o lacre e bebericou um pouco pois a bambina começou a balbuciar novamente.  
“Eu tenho a mesma cor dos olhos dela… E ela... está bem ali!” A criança arregala os olhos e sacode no braço, esticando o dedo a alguém quase despejando água por cima da camisa branca de Lena, obrigando a se virar e seguir na direção em que a menina aponta.  
“É ela ali!” Exclama e pula no braço de Lena puxando agitadamente a manga de sua camisa“Mamãe! Mamãe!” Chama e então uma mulher alta com uma blusa de tecido estampado e uma longa saia preta cortada exibindo suas longas pernas vem ao seu encontro, o seu semblante de preocupação à alívio. A cunhatain salta do seu braço com a garrafa de água na mão e vai ao encontro de sua mãe.  
Que abraça e a segura em seus braços por alguns momento e faz perguntas checando com as mãos se estava tudo bem com ela, então antes que notem-na, Lena tenta sair de fininho dando pés para trás e vira para andar em passos largos.  
“É melhor evitar encrenca, vai que a mulher ache que tentei levar a filha dela” Sorrindo sem graça para si, mas senti alguém cutucar o seu ombro e se vira temendo quem possa ser. E vê a menina no colo de sua mãe, a mulher não parece nada feliz como estava segundos atrás - tem os olhos cerrados e fixo, intimidando-a. Se preparando para se desculpar e explicar que só ficou com a criança por ser uma aluna que frequenta a escola que trabalha mesmo não dando aula na sala dela.  
“Foi você que ajudou a minha filha?” Indagou o leve sotaque era visível em algumas vogais e consoantes olhando de cima para baixo fazendo Lena se sentir desconfortável só de olhar de volta.  
“Sim… Só me deixa esclarecer duas coisas: Primeiro é que não sou pedófilo ou traficante de humanos. Segundo ela é uma das crianças que estuda no mesmo colégio que dou aula, mesmo eu não dando aula na sala dela. Eu a reconheci e ofereci ajuda” Tenta se explicar sem gaguejar, notando que a geratriz muda sua postura para suspiro e passa a mão no rosto da filha enxugando as lágrimas que ali haviam escorrido e tomando mais alguns goles da garrafa de água se esvaziando.  
“Pronto, pronto.” Dizia de forma tranquilizante “Agora agradeça a essa moça que lhe ajudou e que não fez mal algum a você, menina nascida de bunda pra lua” Pede e a menina atende dando a garrafa vazia a sua mãe e estende-se para um um abraço na mulher a sua frente.  
“Obrigada, tia!” As adultas sorriem com o sincero agradecimento da bambina da qua recua e volta a ficar no colo de sua geratriz. A mãe da um beijo no rosto da primogênita e põe uma mão sobre o ombro de Lena.  
“Não tenho palavras o suficiente para agradecê-la propriamente.” Coloca a mão sobre o ombro da mulher de cabelo curto “Eu estava comprando algo para comer nas barracas de comida aqui próximo, mas ela foi teimosa e não se segurou em mim como eu pedi… E que sorte ela não ter sido levada de mim. Não sei o que teria feito. Eu tinha ido na viatura aqui próxima e eles foram muito arrogantes” Aperta as unhas no ombro da ouvinte expressando raiva e deixando provável uma marca de quatro unhas cravadas nas costas da moça“A propósito, qual é o seu nome?”  
“Me chamo Lena” Responde dando meio sorriso colocando palma por cima e retirando delicadamente a mão grande e fina de seu ombro.  
“Oh, desculpe me se lhe machuquei apertando seu ombro” dá um sorriso em conforto “Se Lily se perder novamente, espero que você esteja por perto novamente, Lena” Deu uma gargalhada baixa para si “Meu nome é Amélie… Realmente muito obrigada e desculpe por essa fedelha ter te tirado de seu momento de lazer” Balança o seu nariz contra o rosto de sua filha - o famoso beijo de esquimó.  
“Não precisa me agradecer… Foi apenas sorte e solidariedade mesmo” coça sua nuca se sentindo um pouco constrangida e o sorriso atravessado em seu rosto denuncia.  
“Vamos para casa?” Pergunta Amélie e a filha responde com um sonoro “Sim!” deixando a Lena um pouco perplexa até perceber que a indagação não se dirigia a ela.  
“Adieu, Lena” Se despede e Lily faz o mesmo, mas balançando as mãos em despedida e a garota apenas dá um simples aceno e sorriso.  
“Uau… Que mulherão da porra!” Murmurou para si observando a mulher de costas e os movimentos de seus quadris deixando a mente dela divagar um pouco até em si pensar novamente “tenho de contar pra Hana o que aconteceu. Ela nem vai acreditar que uma mulher dessas existe!”, tentando através do empurra empurra chegar o seus amigos e assim que os encontra conta o que aconteceu e o motivo da demora.

“Só que a filha dela é tão fofa, parece uma cópia exata da mãe só que não tão pálida e com algumas sardas pelo rosto” Sorri um pouco para si.  
Hana e Lúcio olham um para outro sem se mover de braços cruzados a sul-coreana solta logo de que:”Estava indo chamar a polícia mesmo sabendo que ela é ineficiente. Dizendo que tem uma pirralha filha de britânico com brasileira de 24 anos perdida pela praça. Mesmo achando que estaria na verdade se agarrando por ai com alguma menina...” Suspira abaixando a cabeça e levanta novamente com uma sorriso maligno nos lábios “Só que nunca imaginei você raptando criancinhas e entregando aos responsáveis com uma desculpa de que a criança estava perdida… ora, ora, quem diria, Lena. Você se superou hoje.”  
Lena explica novamente o que aconteceu e sua amiga rindo debocha do seu comentário sobre mãe da menina ser muito bonita e ter um leve sotaque Francês. Hana cutuca o braço de Lúcio com o cotovelo se controlando para rir ou fazer alguma piadinha.  
O namorado ri junto com a companheira e dando um leve empurrão na amiga com o cotovelo para que ela não fique envergonhada por achar Amélie atraente.  
“Lena, porque você não pegou contato dela ou coisa assim? Vai quê, né? Ela dá um brinquedo pra filha ficar entretida na sala e vocês vão para o quarto ‘brincam’ de adultos na cama” o gaúcho profere dando os ombros sendo sugestivo.  
“Eu não sei. E uou, ‘brincar’ na cama seria rápido demais” Responde passando a mão sobre a cabelo curto e rebelde “Teve um momento que ela foi bem sorrateira, ai eu congelei. Depois ela ficou super fofa com a filha no colo e em seguida me agradeceu… E foi em embora. Só dei tchau para filhinha dela que ficou acenando para mim” Um pequeno sorriso surgiu ao recordar.  
“Mas tu é muito panema mesmo!” Gargalhou Hana passando um braço sobre o pescoço de Lena “ Bora aproveitar o resto do show do fruto sensual e deixar de pensar na mãe francesa gostosana como descreves que tu deu a sorte de encontrar”.  
Dançaram e se divertiram até o fim da apresentação, na troca de banda eles permaneceram até que a chuva que ameaçava cair os expulsaram - não queriam danificar seus aparelhos eletrônicos da qual continha excelentes fotos deles três curtindo o show.  
Na volta para casa, Lúcio pegou a moto e levou Hana na garupa. Lena foi de ônibus, aproveitou para relembrar do dia e da cor dos olhos intensos de Amélie.  
“Eu poderia tentar desenhá-los… Faz tempo que não rascunho algo nos meus cadernos além de anotações de aula didáticas.” 

 

“Bom dia, Lena” saudou Clarisse ao ver a jovem professora entrar na sala. A educadora tem um bom relacionamento com os seus colegas de trabalho.  
“Bom dia! Nossa, consegui chegar bem na hora” profere aliviada ao olhar para o relógio analógico pendurado na parede branca do compartimento.  
“É… você tem uma fama de se atrasar um pouquinho” risadinha “seus alunos agradecem, Será?” Indagou sabendo que a resposta seria retórica.  
“Lena, your classe will start in 10 minutes. [Tradução: Lena, sua aula irá começar em 10 minutos]” Alertou Marcelo em inglês pegando seu material de seu armário e se dirigindo a sua sala. Era um homem branco alto, barrigudo de pernas finas, mas largo e de voz autoritária para quem não o conhecia - de doce personalidade - e se deparar com ele de primeira poderia até ter medo do professor.  
“thanks, big daddy! [Tradução: Obrigada, paizão!]” Sorri Lena de volta e ambos encaminham-se para seus determinados espaços e voltando a falar em sua língua nativa - eles gostam de alternar por hábito já que eles lecionam a mesma disciplina em diferentes turmas.  
“Marcelo… você dá aula para o jardim ou alfabetização, certo?” Perguntou casualmente.  
“Sim, dou aula. Por quê?” Olhou por cima dos ombros levantando uma sobrancelha em suspeita do repentino interesse.  
“Nada demais… Ontem encontrei uma aluna sua, acho” balbuciou um pouco no fim da frase e desconfortável começou a coçar a nuca de sua cabeça.  
“Oh, sabe o nome? Ou lembra como ela se parece?” Indagou educadamente.  
“Ela tem os olhos amarelos… sardas no rosto. Cabelos preto brilhoso e muito educada” proferiu pensativa - seu polegar e indicador acariciava o seu queixo repetida vezes - e buscou em sua mente o nome da menina e espremia os olhos numa tentativa de lembrar “acho que é Lilian…? Liliane, talvez?”  
“Oh, você está falando da Lily Lacroix.” Afirmou animado - com um sorriso brotando em seus lábios - e por fim completou “ela estuda pela tarde. A mãe dela vem deixa-la geralmente e fala comigo nas reuniões dos professores. Mãe solteira provável que o pai deixou a criança para ela criar dizendo que ia comprar cigarros e nunca mais voltou” Colocou a mão sob a porta que parecia menor com o seu tamanho e da mão se inclinando para entrar “Só isso que eu sei e especulo sobre a minha aluna. Até logo, Lena”.  
E assim que o homem enorme entrou sua turma deu uma saudação calorosa e animada - gritando: “Tio Marcelo!”. E quem estava por fora apenas pode sorrir com a empolgação e carinho que tinha pelo professor. Lena seguiu pelo corredor e subiu as escadas, a campainha tocou alertando a todos para tomarem seus respectivos lugares para assistir suas aulas diárias.  
Entrando em sua sala alguns alunos conversavam em suas mesas outros iam para os seus acentos e haviam aqueles sentado em sua mesa.  
Ela apenas limpou a garganta para que saíssem e tomarem seus assentos para assim dar início a introdução da matéria didática da qual seria sobre o tempo verbal futuro perfeito da disciplina de Inglês. 

Suas aulas terminaram como programado, e ela saiu um pouco mais cedo para ir ao médico se encontrar com médica Angela Zigler. Pegou um pouco de trânsito, mas chegou no consultório particular localizado na doca (um bairro de classe média da cidade de Belém). Na entrada se deparou com um novo rosto, já não era mais a senhora Janna Pimentel, quem tomará o seu lugar era uma jovem esbelta, ruiva, de pele clara e sardas a salpicar pelo seu rosto e corpo, seus olhos eram verdes floresta.  
“No que deu na Dra. Zigler de contratar um anjo desses? Será que é para aumentar a clientela? Porque isso vai funcionar, definitivamente. Ainda nem sai já quero voltar.” o questionamento veio em sua cabeça.  
“Uh… Boa tarde. Eu tenho uma consulta marcada com a Dra. Angela Zigler” Apresentou-se, a atendente apenas assentiu teclando e clicou em algo no computador. E em seguida a saudou desculpando-se educadamente e perguntou:  
“Boa tarde, eu sou Emily a nova atendente do consultório. E eu ainda estou aos poucos me habituando com os clientes da Dra. Zigler, você poderia me dizer seu nome completo? Só para checar o horário?”  
“Sim, eu imaginei. Meu nome é Lena Lobato Oxton.” Respondeu apoiando seus braços no balcão e olhando para a tela que está em cima. E observando a moça escrever e lhe informa para aguardar que um paciente deve sair em algum momento.  
Habituada a andar na sala de espera apenas tomou um copo de água natural - seus dentes são sensíveis a baixa temperatura, algumas vezes - se acomodou na poltrona branca e tirou o telefone do bolso. Rolava pelo feed de notícias do twitter - alternando pelas nacionais e internacionais - de vez em quando dava uma olhada na atentende que a fitava ‘disfarçadamente’, mas desviava o olhar assim que ela levantava a cabeça.  
A porta se abriu, saiu de lá a médica e o seu paciente aos risos em despedida. Angela apenas fez um sinal com a mão para que entrasse. Dentro da sala discutiram sobre a saúde, as atividades físicas, semanais e do sonho de Lena em ser piloto de avião.  
“Está se aproximando o dia, não é?” Indagou Zigler rabiscando algo sobre sua mesa.  
“É… Falta alguns meses até eu ir para Mami e completar o curso.” Respondeu animada só de pensar que está preste a chegar.  
“Era sonho de seu irmão cortar os céus também, não era?” Indagou quase certa da resposta que seguiria.  
“Sim, era…” A voz baixa cortou o silêncio.  
“Bom, está tudo bem por enquanto. E continue fazendo os exames que eu passar, fazer exercícios físicos, alimentar-se bem, dormir bem e vim visitar minha clinica com frequência, então tudo estará ok para viajar sem dor de cabeça” A médica disse entregando nas mãos de Lena os exames que trouxera a ela.  
“Tudo certo, já posso ir?” Questionou guardando seus papéis e pertences na mochila jogando nas costas.  
“Pode. Vou lhe levar a porta” Angela levantou de sua cadeira e a guiou até a porta abrindo para sua paciente.  
“Oh, esqueci de perguntar. Como vai a sua vida sexual e amorosa?” Indagou com malícia e sorrindo de lado com as sobrancelhas mexendo para cima e para baixo.  
“Doutora!” Ouvisse o levantar da voz de indignação e vergonha.  
“Oh, esqueci que era um assunto delicado para você.” Cruzou os braços “Sabe que é bom para você ter um amante. Faz bem pro seu coração, estresse e entre outras coisas.”  
Lena praguejou algumas palavras em inglês e deixou o estabelecimento a passos largos. Angela apenas deu um olhar para Emily que dava a entender:”Fiz isso para que você soubesse que ela está solteira. Não pense que não vi o seu interesse nela através da câmera de segurança, Emily. Chega ser tão doce que poderia pegar diabetes só de olhar vocês tentando disfarçar”. A Secretária apenas abaixou a cabeça com vergonha e disse ao outro paciente que podia entrar. 

A morena ficava aborrecida com as pessoas tentando e insinuando que ela devia “paquerar” alguém. “Apenas não quero me envolver com ninguém romanticamente no momento! Será que é tão difícil de entender?!” sentiu as lágrimas molharem o seu rosto e lhe correu o pensamento “Talvez eu não queria seguir em frente… Não ainda. Mesmo que algumas me atraem de olhar.” Passou a mão sobre o rosto para enxugar e pelo cabelo tentando se recompor antes de sair do prédio.  
Ela foi até a parada e respirando fundo para que assim acalma-se. Sentou na janela do ônibus e ficou ouvindo música durante todo trajeto - Só retirou os fones na hora de descer. Chegando em casa, notou que Hana não estava, provável de ela estar no trabalho - empresa de mineração Shimada que fica em Barcarena - voltaria talvez só lá para as 8 horas, já que recusa-se dormir na cidade onde trabalha.  
E era 17 horas ainda, a consulta foi às 15:15, então teria o final da tarde toda para fazer o que quisesse, e a ideia que veio a mente foi estudar aproveitando que sua colega não estava no estabelecimento para lhe incomodar. Então se dirigiu para o seu quarto e preparou o material, mas antes foi tomar um banho (nada mais refrescante que um banho depois do trabalho). 

 

“Ei, Amélie!” Chamou a colega de trabalho, Jessica.  
“Que foi?” Indagou de forma direta e poupando de se virar, sabia que estava atrasada para buscar sua filha, já havia passado das 17:30.  
“Miranda quer que você vá entregar seu relatório de aula e encontrá-la na sala dela.” Informou e antes de deixar a mulher mais alta “Eu liguei para a escola da sua filha e disse que você vai se atrasar um pouco para apanhá-la” ouviu Amélie suspirar de alívio e agradecer, poucos colegas compreenda-na contudo Marina sempre procura ajudar assim que ela pode.  
“Poucos são aqueles que não tem filhos compreendem os que têm” pensou pegando os papéis rabiscados contendo informações de alunos presentes em suas aulas de Balé e aqueles que tem um observação anotada.  
Miranda é uma mulher de idade, porém essa não se entrega a sua senilidade - até porque nas vezes em que se atrasa ela faz questão de tomar seu lugar e dar aulas até chegar, como se certifica de que está tudo em ordem. Ela já se apresentou em grandes teatros internacionais, morou em grandes cidades do Brasil e tem contatos da qual Amélie se indaga, suspeitando até o último fio de cabelo de sua cabeça de que sua superior ter mais do que lhe permitem saber.  
“Miranda, estou com um pouco de pressa e serei direta sem dar muito detalhes, tudo bem?” Proferiu assim que entrou na sala a arcaica com apenas balançar da cabeça consentido e o levantar das sobrancelhas ouvindo a professora noticiar sobre suas aulas e quem é seu pupilo durante as aulas.  
“Quer dizer que a pequena Talita pode ter uma carreira fora, isso SE ela se dedicar mais?” Indagou a anosa pousando os dedos sobre o seu queixo e se acomodando em seu aposento.  
“Sim, contudo creio que seja algum problema familiar. Creio que chamando seus pais ou conversando com a aluna podemos motivá-la a seguir a carreira de bailarina ou inscrevê-la para apresentações locais e convidar alguns estrangeiros para assisti-la” Comunicou mostrando a pasta com as informações dos alunos e a primeira é sua pupila.  
Discutiram sobre o desempenho de cada e quais a professora tem a confirmação de que seguirá a carreira ou então está apenas nas aulas por fim estéticos.

“Certo… Obrigada, Amélie. Está dispensada” fez um gesto com a mão esquerda e com a direita pegou a pasta. Apressadamente saiu da sala e foi correndo pelos corredores para pegar sua bolsa e olhando para o relógio de pulso eram 18 horas.  
“Levou mais tempo que pensei, porcaria” Abriu o portão e atrevessou a rua, tirando as chaves da sua bolsa e pressionando o botão para destravar o carro que estava estacionado no outro lado da rua.  
Dirigiu passando por alguns sinais vermelhos e ultrapassando outros veículos, demoraria os comuns 15 minutos em 7. Viu sua filha do lado de dentro segurando se nas barras de ferro com os olhos atentos na rua, só deu uma buzinada assim que parou na porta. A funcionária abriu e deu um aceno para Amélie e um sorriso simpático.  
Lily abriu a porta de trás e entrou.  
“A senhora demorou hoje” Falou assim que fechou a porta do carro e acomodou-se em seu assento, Amélie se contorceu para assegurar-se de que sua primogênita estava devidamente com o cinto de segurança.  
“Eu sei, teve uma reunião de última hora.” Se desculpou voltando se para o volante e deu a partida no carro “E como foi a aula?”  
“Foi ótima! Hoje eu aprendi a somar e subtrair números. E sei contar em inglês até vinte!” Falou entusiasmada e sua geratriz apenas deu um sorriso para si mesma.  
“Ai… Tolinha, enquanto crescer os números também cresceram.” Proferiu enquanto conduzia para sua residência.  
Chegando em casa, logo jogando seus pertences no sofá encostado na parede, retirou os sapatos e sua filha a copiou. Logo ambas se jogaram no chão e respiraram fundo.  
“Estou morta” Murmurou baixinho.  
“Também…”  
“Está nada, só deve ter corrido. Pensa que não vi esse uniforme sujo?” Acusou e sem resposta a vir da menina. A mãe apenas se levanta e dá um salto na ponta dos pés “O que vai querer de jantar?”  
“Ovo? Miojo?” Respondeu se levantando do chão.  
“Nada disso, vou fritar um pouco frango que deve estar preparado na geladeira, pedi para Socorro separar uns para janta.” Disse para si mesma batendo seu dedo indicador na boca de forma pensativa e assim que pára, ela olha para a filha. “Mas antes, já para o banheiro mocinha!”  
“Ah, não, mãe!” Protesta.  
“Anão é uma pessoa bem pequenininha, do seu tamanho mais ou menos. Pode tirar essa roupa e já ir direto para o banheiro” Ordenou e de cabeça baixa a bambina obedeceu retirando suas roupas e entregando a grande mão estendida próximo dela pertencente a progenitora que jogou na área de serviço para lavar - todavia só apenas pegou uma bacia jogando água e sabão deixando de molho por enquanto.  
Depois de ouvir a água cair do toalete, retirou o frango já preparado pela Socorro - a empregada de confiança que trabalha na casa pela manhã e deixa a moradia na ida de Lily para escola depois de almoçar. Pôs sobre a pia, pegou os temperos (alho, cebola e pimentinha colocou sobre tábua de cortar e um faca de mesa próximo) depois deu uma olhada na cesta de frutas e viu que ainda tinha Maracujá para fazer.  
“Bom, acho que vou me aproveitar para me juntar com a Lily no banho” a porta do banheiro já estava aberta e então só retirou as roupas e pôs em cima do cesto que estava semi cheio.  
“Já lavou a paquinha e bumbum, Lily?” Perguntou em voz alta para suficiente para que a sua filha ouvisse.  
“Já, agora to passando sabão pelo meu corpo, mamãe” Respondeu de volta.  
“To entrando ai” Jogou a toalha por cima do Box do e abrindo a porta com uma mão e fechando com a outra.  
“Te vira que vou lavar suas costas” e assim fez, aproveitou para esfregar o pescoço, clavícula e por fim os pés de sua oriunda. Para retribuir a menina tentou devolver o gesto, mas não conseguiu chegar na metade das costas de sua mãe por mais que ela se abaixa-se - todavia não se importou muito porque havia uma escova com cabo longo justamente para isso.  
Assim que terminaram, Amélie passou na chapa o frango deixando o alho e outros temperos (como cebola e pimenta de cheiro) fritar até que dourar a carne deixando mais saborosa para comer, colocou no micro-ondas o pouco arroz escorrido que restara da almoço, encontrando um pouco de vinagrete, colocou sobre a mesa e serviu sua filha no prato.  
Ambas comeram em silêncio e sorrindo por conta do gosto em suas boca, algo que a professora de balé e Francês sempre gostou de fazer é cozinhar, comer de sua comida é um prazer indescritível para ela.  
“Lily pode ir assistir televisão se quiser, irei lavar a louça e me deitar um pouco” Proferiu enquanto retirou os pratos vazios e panelas usadas. Assim que terminou de lavar tudo e colocar no escorredor verde sobre a pia se dirigiu para o seu quarto e fechou os olhos fazendo uma nota mental sobre importantes coisas para se fazer durante a semana, uma delas de marcar consulta para sua filha, fazer supermercado (comprar o básico e algumas frutas que vão faltar antes de sua ida a feira do Jurunas novamente no sábado). Passou a mão na testa e lembrou que não pegou no celular o dia todo.  
“Égua, só de imaginar a porrada de mensagem de grupo e de clientes querendo pechinchar sessão de bdsm de quaisquer jeito.” bufou para si mesma enquanto se levantava preguiçosamente “E eu ter de responder a macho escroto de que não irei cagar nele ou arrancar pedaço dele, não sou uma vampira. Não sou ainda… a imortalidade é algo interessante de ler e quem sabe viver pra ver”  
Pegou sua bolsa da sala e ligou o wi-fi do seu dispositivo. E não demorou muito que chovesse mensagens pelo seu aplicativo de, What’s up App. E rolando a barra de textos e ignorando algumas com apelo agressivo e bloqueando-os.  
“Como é que essas pessoas conseguem o meu contato? Pensam que sou o que? Uma serviçal de sexo? E que topa quaisquer coisa? Me poupe” Soltando um suspiro e rindo baixinho, olhou que sua filha selecionava algum desenho para assistir.  
Voltou a sua atenção novamente para o aparelho eletrônico e viu mensagem de Christian exigindo saber o que ela andou fazendo.  
“De: Christian.  
‘Amélie, o que aconteceu? Você não atende os meus telefonemas… Eu fiz algo de errado?” lambendo os lábios pensa em algo para dizer além da verdade que ela não estava afim de vê-lo.  
“Para: Christian  
‘Pardon, benzinho. Ando ocupada, ser professora não é fácil para uma semana lotada de aulas, prometo compensá-lo em breve” e apertou no botão de enviar. Christian é um homem de 34 anos de olhos verdes e um belo corpo - e “consideravelmente bom de cama, só precisa parar de ser inseguro na hora H, é de broxar com as perguntas que ele faz quando estou apenas querendo gozar depois de dias de estresse”.  
Lily escolheu um desenho onde aparecia três diferente mulheres - com pedras em situadas em lugares peculiares em seu corpo - e cores com um garoto entre elas, era divertido de assistir algumas vezes com ela, porém estava cansada demais para prestar atenção no momento.  
Amélie trancou a porta de casa, verificou as janelas e foi para o seu quarto ignorando as vibrações de mensagem vindas de seu celular. Sabendo que não poderia simplesmente dormir até que sua filha já estivesse do seu lado ou no quarto dela pronta para dormir procurou pensar em diferentes maneiras para compor sua próxima apresentação daqui duas semanas, quais seriam as músicas e coreografias.  
E pegou o seu telefone que estava ao lado dela na cama e entrou no youtube a procura de covers e músicas diferentes para combinar com seu conhecimento de balé clássico e pole dance.  
“Eu posso praticar pelo estúdio onde trabalho… nos intervalos de aula. 15 minutos depois de me aquecer é mais do que suficiente” pensou enquanto lia os títulos de vídeos.  
Ao terminar de ouvir as músicas pelo youtube (com a letra alternada em francês ou português) ou por outros programas com playlist de diferentes gêneros musicais, foi atrás de Lily para saber se ela já havia dormido no sofá.  
Ao pisar na sala notou a toda encolhida de olhos fechados, aproximou-se e pegou a filha nos braços e levou para o quarto, pôs em cima do cama - retornou a sala apenas para desligar os aparelhos eletrônicos e as luzes - e deitou ao lado, ouvir a respiração da menina era o melhor som aos seus ouvidos.  
Como uma oração, ela murmurou enquanto observava afetuosamente para bambina: “Je vous aime, ma petite Lily ... je voudrais sa tante encore parmi nous. Elle rêvait de vous rencontrer avant même que je vous ai. Bonne nuit, doux rêves.”  
[Tradução:Eu te amo, minha pequena Lily... Gostaria que sua tia ainda estivesse entre nós. Ela sonhava em te conhecer antes mesmo de eu te ter. Boa noite, bons sonhos.]

“Terça-feira, dia 14 de maio.” Amélie disse para si mesma enquanto olhava a data na tela de celular - sobrecarregado de notificações que ela ignorava no momento - , como de rotina ela iria tomar banho primeiro e preparar o café da manhã de Lily. Uma batida de suco verde (Limão, couve, mastruz, gengibre e dois copos de água, depois de bater e de coar, beber) em jejum, depois uma batida de vitaminas de variadas frutas (por exemplo: Mamão com banana, abacate com maçã e entre outros).  
A mulher tinha uma grande fé em nós remédios naturais, até porque vivia a base de frutas, grãos, chá e ervas no tempo em que morava com a sua tia. E como o hábito foi adquirido de muito nova, hoje em dia é difícil de largar, ainda mais que ela faz o possível para transmitir os benefícios de se ter uma alimentação saudável.  
Em todo o sermão que dá quando sua filha rejeita algumas de suas ideias, ela abre seu arsenal de argumentos e convence a menina que é para o seu melhor(e é mesmo) ter uma dieta colorida de verduras, vegetais e frutas. O açúcar é extremamente reduzido, por temor que a Lily só queira ou vicie-se em doçura.  
A descendente sai do quarto coçando os olhos ainda fechados de sono, a saúda com um: “bom dia, dorminhoca. Tá na hora do banho e tomar café da manhã” Assim que a menina está pronta e quebrando o jejum em cima do balcão, a sua mãe corre pro quarto para terminar de se arrumar para dar aula de Francês nos dias de 3º feira e 5ºfeira da semana para uma turma de iniciantes e pouco depois para o intermediário.  
“Lily, a Socorro vai chegar daqui a pouco. Então se comporte, eu venho te buscar meio-dia para te levar para aula, tá bom?” abotoando a blusa de seda com mangas curtas e algumas linhas sobre o peito dando um destaque em contraste de sua saia social preta acima de seus joelhos. E na porta calçou o salto alto e checou os itens de sua bolsa pegando a chave do carro.  
Sua bambina veio para se despedir enquanto abria a porta. Se agachando deu um abraço na menina encheu de beijo o seu rosto. Dirigiu-se para a garagem paga que ficava alguns metros de distancia de sua casa. Ela teria de cortar caminho, assim que olhou para o relógio. Pegaria o canal, desceria nele até chegar a avenida principal e depois seguir caminho para o trabalho.  
Assim que chega, ela vai direto para o seu armário e pega os seus livros, dando uma lida rápida nas anotações de onde terminou com a turma - e como iria abordar assuntos novos - fazendo com que seus iniciantes saíssem de sua zona de conforto e fala-se mais. Da primeira aula 3 a 5 alunos falavam no momento de conversação. No intermediário já era dois ou um que não falavam - todavia ela iria reprová-los mesmo se tentar salvá-los ambos tiveram péssimo desempenho em gramática e na prova oral.  
Doía nela ter de ser assim, mas não há nada que ela possa fazer para ajudá-los até porque seus pais nunca vieram na reunião pedagógica. “Isso prova-se desinteresse tanto do aluno como os de que pagam”  
O sinal toca e ela pega seus pertences seguindo para sua sala. Se surpreendeu de um dos iniciantes acomodados ter se prostrado a ler o texto da conversa em francês com poucos desvios - isso fez ela sentir um alívio de que está incentivando os seus alunos de alguma forma.

“Senhorita Lena Oxton?”  
“Sim?”  
“Desculpe-me a ligação, mas você esqueceu de marcar sua consulta com a Dra. ngela Zigler na segunda-feira. Ela pediu para que eu entrasse em contato e marcar o dia da sua próxima consulta.” Lena apenas coçou a nuca de forma pensativa, sentindo o seu cabelo curto na palma de sua mão.  
“É mesmo… ngela tira me do serio que esqueço que sou paciente dela além de uma velha amiga” Ela deu uma risadinha para si mesma “Acho que mês que vem, dia 15. Acho que está bom para outra checagem, não achas?” fez uma pergunta retórica, mas Emily não percebeu.  
“Dia 15 o horário que está disponível são para as 16hs e 50 minutos, está bom para você?”  
“Sim, sim. Vai cair que dia?”  
“Quarta” Lena grunhiu ao ouvir.  
“Quarta eu tenho de dar aula até o último horário, pode ser numa quinta?” Pediu manhosamente, ouvindo Emily murmurar para si.  
“Está lotado esse dia…” a paciente suspirou ao ouvir “Eu irei te encaixar uns dias mais a frente por estarem vazio. Lá pro dia 23, pode ser?”  
“Se for numa segunda… fica melhor para mim” respondeu Lena pausadamente.  
“Certo, entrarei em contato assim que encaixar você. Está bem?” Emily soou atenciosa pra receptora.  
“Está bem… eu eu vou dar uma aula agora. Tchau, Emily”  
“Tchau”  
Lena teria de dar aula até às 11:50 da manhã e voltar as antes das 13hs para dar aula para os alunos da 6°série e depois deles, para a 5° e por fim 8°série.  
Só de pensar ela se sentiu exausta, porém todos os respeitavam e faziam o seu dever. E sem esquecer que alguns alunos precisavam de uma atenção especial, o que fez ela ser contratada pra dar aula nessa escola é por seu conhecimento e envolvimento com libras, por ter lidado com um primo que sofria de deficiência auditiva.  
“Daniel era tão complicado de entender o que desejava, eu tive de ir além de aprender a se comunicar com ele e explicar as coisas a sua volta” um sorriso fraco veio ao seu rosto, ela então puxou o telefone do bolso e mandou uma mensagem perguntando se ele estaria livre sábado à noite.  
Assim que terminou sua aula dá manhã, foi direto para um restaurante onde vendia uma marmita feita na hora. Ela escolheu carne assada com batata - feijão com arroz, uma tigela de açaí com farinha pra complementar - satisfeita, voltou para escola e se deparou com (a criança que encontrou na praça no domingo passado) saindo de um carro pequeno, roxo. A traseira do carro estava escrito “JAC”, ela deu um aceno para a criança da qual havia fechado a porta atrás de si. A menina veio correndo até ela com os braços abertos fazendo a pegar no colo.  
“Anjo do parque!” Exprimiu alegre pegando no rosto da professora e depositando um beijo na bochecha.  
“Olá, pequena aventureira” deu um sorriso tentando lembrar o nome e como nao veio a mente ”Pelo amor que a pérola tem pela Rose, como assim eu não consigo lembrar o nome da menina? Marcelo falou ontem o nome dela. Nem ouso em dizer algo”, ela simplesmente a convidou para deixá-la na sua sala. Deixando a no chão e oferecendo a mão, ela se depara com uma mulher alta de braços cruzados e em um de seus ombros estava a mochila estampada (com os olhos amarelos inspecionando-a como se fosse uma presa a ser capturada) e em uma mão um molho de chaves.  
“Desculpe-me, mas você é professora da Lily? Ou coisa assim? Não esperava encontrá-la novamente” perguntou se aproximando deixando pouco espaço e fazendo Lena engolir a sua saliva seca.  
“É ela… Nossa, não lembro dela dessa forma.”  
“Ah… Não, o professor dela é o Marcelo Melo. Creio que eu tenha comentado de apenas conhecer a sua filha de vista no domingo passado á tarde. ” Balbuciou um pouco, Amélie estende a mão para a filha pegar assim dando ambas as mãos para as duas mulheres segurarem.  
“Mãe, a anja pode me levar na sala também?” perguntou entusiasmada puxando a mão de sua geratriz.  
“Pode, se ela quiser” respondeu rindo do apelido olhando à filha e em seguida levanta a cabeça para Lena encabulada e com as bochechas ruborizadas.  
As três entraram pela porta principal escola a criança animada deixaria as duas para trás se suas mãos não estivessem segurando as delas. Assim que chegaram na porta da sala, o professor de Lily cumprimentou a menor que largou as mãos das duas mulheres e pulou nos braços do homem que estava a sua frente com os longos braços abertos dando um caloroso abraço e segurando-a no colo (dando uma gargalhada) por um momento depois colocando a no chão novamente olhando para Amélie profere:  
“Ora, ora! Senhorita Lacroix que bom vê-la” Com sua voz alta e grossa, seus olhos caem sobre a colega de trabalho que está ao lado “Lena? Porque veio com a mãe de Lily deixa-la na sala de aula?” Indagou observando a aluna no chão correr para as pernas da professora.  
“O nome dela é Lena… Tinha esquecido, fiquei a chamando de ‘anjo do parque’ porque não me lembrava.” soltou uma risadinha sapeca “ Tio Marcelo, ela me salvou das pessoas estranhas no domingo até a minha mãe vir me resgatar, não é demais?”estende os bracinhos em volta das pernas de Lena que apenas ajusta os óculos de grau com um sorriso tímido.  
“Tem de ficar mais perto de sua mãe, Lily. Não deve se afastar dela um segundo quando se está na rua” Adverte Lena passando a mão na franja de Lily que levanta sua cabeça dando a um enorme sorriso.  
“Ela tem razão, filha.” Concorda Amélie que se agacha para dar um abraço em sua bambina. “Agora se comporte e preste atenção na aula do professor Marcelo, tá bom?”  
“Não se preocupe, mãezinha. Ela é muito atenta nas aulas e curiosa.” Diz o professor seguindo para sua mesa fazendo um sinal para que sua colega se aproxima-se deixando Amélie e sua filha conversando entre si.  
Marcelo perguntou baixinho em inglês:”Hey, Lena! Do you not trying getting closer with Lily’s mother, Isn’t? Because i think this isn’t a good idea” [Tradução: “Ei, Lena! Você não está tentando fisgar a mãe da Lily, né? Porque acho que isso não é uma boa ideia”]  
A colega fica um pouco nervosa e responde:”Of course not! I haven’t interest on her! I’m here because of her daughter fall in love for me! And i won’t break her heart! She’s a child! You see how she called me before you call my name! Oh, gosh!” [Tradução: “Claro que não! Eu não tenho interesse nela! Eu só estou aqui por causa da filha dela ter se encantado por mim, eu não vou quebrar o coração da menina. Ela é uma criança! Você viu como ela me chamou antes de você me chamar pelo meu nome”]  
Marcelo apenas dá uma risadinha pondo a grande mão em sua própria boca e murmura descobrindo para que sua colega pudesse ler seus lábios: “I understand, but be carefull. Lily’s mom isn’t easy, i know that only looking to her” [Tradução: Eu entendo, mas seja cuidadosa. A mãe da Lily não é fácil, sei disso só de olhar pra ela]  
Lena bufa e observa mãe e filha se despedindo de maneira carinhosa, Lily corre para sua carteira dando um aceno para ela - que retribui com um sorriso saindo da sala com a geratriz do lado para fora da sala e ficando no corredor.  
Ao se virar ela se oferece a Amélie para acompanhá-la até saída qual recusa dizendo que sabe onde é. Com isso a jovem professora passa a mão nos seu cabelo desgrenhado e segue para a sua sala. 

Assim que conclui de dar a matéria da aula na sala onde estará, ela aproveita para ir na salas dos professores - antes de sua próxima aula daqui uns minutos - , já que tinha de corrigir alguns exercícios de suas turmas antes entrar em outra. Passando pelos corredores ela vê a filha de Amélie correr e brincar com outras crianças, e então a menina a nota e vem correndo para ela e outra criança a segue fazendo com que eles corram entre suas pernas.  
“Tia Lena me protege! Eu não quero ser a mãe!” Pede ofegante tentando se esquivar das mãos do colega usando o corpo da professora como obstáculo.  
“Lily não vale usar pessoas!” protesta o garoto e em um passo em falso a menina corre pra longe, pulando sobre as carteiras para prevenir de ser facilmente pega, fazendo com a que mulher apenas sorria recordando do tempo em que corria assim nos tempo de escola.  
“Ai… Infância é tão boa.” Se dirigiu para sua sala, lá ela encontrou mais alguns colegas que a saudaram (como o Lúcio e Clarisse), ela pegou seus papéis e começou a corrigi-los - afinal ela detestava levar trabalho para casa.  
Concluiu suas aulas e boa parte dos exercícios foi corrigida na sala de aula da 8ºsérie (ela liberou os alunos um pouco mais cedo e ficou na sala por tempo suficiente para que esvazia-se os corredores ou os funcionários de limpeza pedir para ela se retirar, organizou suas pastas), rodou um pouco pela cantina e comprou um xícara café - consumiu em um gole, por não estar tão quente e nem frio. Os corredores já desertos, logo ela apertou o passo para voltar para os seus papéis na sala dos professores e acabar logo o que tinha de corrigir.

Deu 19 horas e ela finalmente saiu de sala com o alívio de que todos os exames haviam sido corrigidos, cumprimentou alguns funcionários da limpeza. Pegando os seus pertences e pondo-os na bolsa para enfim deixar a instituição. Saindo de sua sala, passou pelo longo corredor, até chegar ao pátio e se deparou com uma criança sentada em um banco a espera de seu responsável.  
“Tia, o Geraldo trancou a porta” Anunciou e Lena olhou para a criança que estava sentada, era Lily com o aperto de seu laço (do cabelo) frouxo, franja desgrenhada e roupas marcadas, parecia ter brincado bastante para ainda estar nesse estado.  
“Oh, obrigada. Vou aguardar ele voltar.” Respondeu, sentando no espaço vazio do banco “Vou te fazer companhia até sua mãe voltar” as duas trocaram sorrisos.  
A criança ficou alegre com as brincadeiras que Lena lhe ensinará a fazer, por exemplo o jogo das mãos onde elas tinham de bater uma com as outras de acordo com o ritmo da música que ensinará.  
E não demorou muito para que Amélie chega-se em seu carro roxo, ao estacionar na frente, o que as dividiam era apenas uma parede com janelas gradeadas e uma porta de ferro. O porteiro não tinha voltado deixando a mãe um pouco aborrecida do lado de fora por estar tarde.  
“Hã, calma mãezinha, eu vou atrás do Geraldo, ele deve estar verificando as salas” A jovem tentando tranquilizar a mulher que dá sinais de aborrecimento só de olhar contudo assim que terminou a frase o porteiro saiu das escadas que fica do outro lado do corredor, e aos passos largos abriu a porta.  
“Desculpa, Amélie é que as carteiras estavam uma bagunça e quis ajudar a dona Rosa com a bagunça.” Se desculpou e notou que professora “Nossa, Professora Lena você ainda está aqui? Você e Lily estavam presos por minha causa? Me perdoe” Ofereceu o sorriso.  
“Não se preocupe, Geraldo. Te vejo amanhã” Sorriu, caminhando para um lado da rua, e viu Lily dar seus pertences a sua mãe e seguir para dentro do carro. E apenas ouviu um grito agudo.  
“Tchau tia Lena! Até amanhã!” Olhou de volta para suas costas e viu a criança balançar o braço o mais alto que podia com o outro segurando a porta e depois entrar no carro. Amélie olhava por cima e apenas levantou a mão em um aceno e disse:”Au Revoir”  
E timidamente apenas saudou de volta e seguiu o seu caminho, a noite havia chegado, sua casa estava alguns quarteirões longe. Como era conhecida pelo bairro, nem se preocupava com o risco de ser assaltada, apesar de estar meio deserto. Afinal os “malandros” da área já foram os seus alunos no passado e tinham um grande respeito e carinho por ela.  
Uma vez ela saiu do bar sozinha e um antigo aluno dela a encontrou perambulando zonza disse que iria acompanhá-la até a sua casa porque era perigoso para ela caminhar só naquele estado. Protestou, mas o rapaz apenas levantou a camisa e mostrou o metal em sua cintura, e foi nesse momento que ela se sentiu a pessoa mais segura ao lado dele. 

Chegando em casa, Hana já havia chegado, elas apenas trocaram umas saudações e Lena disse a colega que havia visto novamente Lily e Amélie. A colega ficou entusiasmada, mas o assunto logo foi cortado com o toque do telefone da amiga.  
“Lúcio? Vem aqui hoje? Ah, ok, vou só trocar de roupa” Disse e desligou o telefone, apenas alertou a Lena que iria dormir fora. A amiga ficou feliz porque assim iria estudar em paz novamente.  
Assim que Hana saiu, a casa ficou silenciosa, o banho foi agradável. Afinal, nada melhor que um bom chuveiro para aliviar a cabeça depois de um dia de trabalho.  
“Hum… Devo preparar algo para jantar, antes de ir estudar…” Pensou enquanto a água escorria de sua cabeça “Faltam menos de 8 meses para viajar para Miami… Assim que eu concluir, eu poderei pilotar aviões maiores de linhas áreas depois de fazer mais um concurso da infra-aéreo. Falta tão pouco” Sorriu para si mesma, sonhando, colocou o cabelo para trás com as mãos e começou a ensaboar o corpo. 

 

“Urg… Hoje é sexta feira! Jurava que era sábado!” Amélie se acorda olhando para a tela de seu celular e jogando na cama da qual quica e cai no chão, fazendo a bufar mais de raiva. Praguejou em francês entrando no banheiro, escovou os dentes, usou o vaso sanitário, tomou o seu banho um pouco demorado que usual.  
Assim que terminar de vestir (Usa uma camisa social da cor púrpura e uma saia preta, de salto alto) vai até a cozinha, pegar alguma fruta para comer e às pressas verifica o conteúdo de sua bolsa. Ouve o barulho da campainha, é a babá/empregada de casa que chegou.  
Abriu a porta logo avisando que estava atrasada e Lily estava dormindo em seu quarto, a Dona Socorro apenas sorriu e disse para não se preocupar, Amélie puxou o dinheiro da carteira e deu as ordens: “Quero que vá a feira e compre carne para picadinho, faça um pouco de arroz e feijão, dê legumes para ela comer. E também terei de pedir de levar a Lily na escola hoje, parece que terei uma reunião hoje próximo do meu horário de almoço, então não estarei aqui a tempo para levar-la. A propósito, te deixou logo na feira até você voltar a Lily ainda vai estar dormindo, provavelmente.” Então apenas calçou o salto, trancou a porta entregou a chave de casa nas mãos da ajudante que seguiu com ela para a garagem.  
Ao entrarem no carro discutiram um pouco sobre o comportamento de Lily se ela tem alimentado bem ou ter sido obediente.  
“Você sabe que ela me trata como uma segunda mãe, Dona Amélie” Declarou sorridente a Socorro.  
“Isso é bom… Mas ultimamente ando preocupada. Você sabe que costumo a sair bastante com a Lily e no último domingo, levei a praça da República. Para comer e ver o que tinha de bom de lá. Bom, estava cheio de pessoas porque estava tendo uns shows de bandas regionais, você deve conhecer Marquinho e banda, Fruto sensual e assim em diante. Eu fui comprar um arroz com galinha, empadão e um suco. Disse pra Lily se segurar no cós da minha roupa. Só que havia muita gente se empurrando naquele ninho de gente onde nós nos enfiamos, então ela se soltou de mim e eu nem percebi porque estava aborrecida só por estar em fila.” Pausou um pouco para molhar os lábios com língua “E nossa, como fiquei desesperada ao olhar para o lado e ver que Lily não estava do comigo. Corri pra tudo que é lado, falei com os policiais dizendo que minha filha estava perdida. E eles não deram a mínima, a minha sorte é que olhei ao redor de onde eu estava e a Lily estava no colo de uma mulher ‘baixinha’, quatro olhos, de cabelo curto desgrenhado e castanho, com algumas sardas pelo rosto. No momento senti um alivio tão grande…” Passou a mão nos cabelos “E então a garota se explicou que era professora e conhecia Lily de vista, só que agora… A minha filha não para de falar dela e toda vez que chegou na escolinha dela a primeira pessoa pra quem ela corre para abraçar, da qual não é para nenhum dos coleguinhas, é justo para essa professora. Estou começando a ficar preocupada, Socorro. O que eu faço?”  
A senhora apenas deu uma risada fraca e respondeu: “Amélie… Você é uma mãe muito coruja, mas eu te entendo. Vou tentar descobrir qual é a índole desta mulher seria uma boa… Eu vou deixar a Lily na escola e tentar falar com essa professora, vê se consigo informações. E te conto sobre o que eu descobrir”  
“Obrigada, a propósito, o nome dela é Lena. E vai saber de longe porque ela vive de cabelo despenteado e espetado, não sei se é gel ou se é assim mesmo.” Parou o carro próximo a rua da feira “Diga a Lily que irei buscá-la na volta.”  
A senhora negra rechonchuda apenas saiu do carro e acenou afirmando que havia entendido. Amélie seguiu viagem, passou o dia todo discutindo sobre o semestre dos alunos que estudavam francês no curso de idiomas com outros professores da qual tentavam-na convencer de relevar as notas de alguns alunos, ela se negou. Depois foi para a escola de Ballet almoçar com a Miranda - estranhamente sua chefe gosta de se reunir com seus funcionários na hora do almoço em raras ocasiões.  
“Jessica, estou pra ter um piripaque!” bufou cruzando os braços e apoiando sua cabeça sobre eles.  
“Calma, Amélie. É só umas aulas extras para uns pirralhinhos, o que tem demais?” Deu uma risadinha sabendo que seria rebatida grosseiramente.  
“Você sabe que se eu pegar essa turma irei buscar Lily atrasada mais vezes, não se faça de boba” Levantou a cabeça e a encarou os olhos castanhos brincalhões a sua frente.  
“Sei, sei. Pelo menos você vai ganhar um extra. Eu fico até umas 8 horas da noite aqui, e nada a mais no meu sálario.” Resmungou para si a recepcionista.  
“Ai… Vou ter de ligar pra escola da Lily e diz que irei me atrasar para ir buscá-la esses dias. Coitado do seu Geraldo” Urrou para si segurando as mãos no balcão alto e esticando as costas. “A aula vai começar daqui uns 30 minutos, irei aquecer um pouco para fazer a digestão melhor. Nem tomei meus sucos, acordei atrasada. Pode ligar pra escola da Lily pra mim por favor?”  
“Afinal, ontem foi um dia de cão… Tive de recompensar o Christian pelos dias que furei com ele enquanto a Lily ficou com o Gabriel nessas duas últimas noites. E quarta tive uma sessão de bdsm para fazer. O cliente pediu duas horas extras, nossa, ele era entediante, que fantasia mais chata ele me pediu para fazer dele sendo empregado. Todavia… É preciso passar por essas coisa para melhorar a cada dia mais.” Refletiu Amélie olhando para o chão até que a sua colega lhe tirou a atenção.  
“Aqui, fala com a diretor Morrison” Levantou o seu corpo novamente e pegou o telefone. Explicou que ultimamente iria chegar um pouco atrasada para pegar sua filha, o homem a compreendeu e disse que passaria aos funcionários a sua situação. Agradecida, apenas desligou a chamada e devolveu o aparelho para Marina.

 

“Merde! Merde! Me empolguei demais!” Amélie trocou de roupa, saiu do vestiário correndo para a recepção, Jessica apenas pendurou a sua bolsa com uma mão e um molho de chave.  
“Merci, Petit!” abriu a porta e foi direto para garagem ao lado, entrou no carro e saiu pisando no acelerador.  
“São quase 21 horas!” Olhando para o relógio. Passou os sinais, enfrentou um pouco de tráfego lento. Chegando em frente a escola só viu a Lily escorada na parede com a Lena do lado.  
“Oh, Dieu Merci!” Murmurou e suspirou para si mesma. Encostou o carro, e Lily entrou pela porta traseira, Amélie abaixou o vidro da janela da frente para que pudesse falar com a professora.  
“Meu amor, me desculpa fazer te esperar até essas horas” Amélie olhou para a filha que veio até ela da um beijo na bochecha. “Ei, Lena. Entra no carro vou te dar uma carona por ter esperado eu vim buscar Lily.”  
“Não precisa, eu moro bem próximo daqui e sou conhecida. Ninguém iria mexer com a Lily enquanto eu estiver do lado.” Deu um sorriso largo e Amélie apenas ficou séria, captando a mensagem Lena ficou vermelha.  
“Apenas entra, por favor.” Ordenou dando um olhar de desdém.  
“Tá bom…” Lena murmura entra pela porta traseira do carro ficando ao lado de Lily que dá gritinho de alegria.  
“Oba! Oba! Vou conhecer a casa da tia Lena!” Dá um abraço na professora, Amélie apenas olha pelo retrovisor,ajustando, e dá a volta no carro.  
“Certo, onde você mora, Lena?” Perguntou olhando pela rua.  
“Na Curuçambá, só seguir direto pela 16, pegar a Cesário Alvim e descer” Disse segurando a Lily em suas mãos enquanto a menina ficava em pé bagunçando seu cabelo.  
“Lily se comporte” Ordenou a mãe olhando pelo retrovisor. A primogênita apenas suspira e senta ao lado de Lena, encostando a cabeça em seu braço.  
“Coloque o cinto” a professora pede puxando o material que está entre elas ajustando e prendendo-a.  
“Gosta de Steven Universo, tia Lena?” Olha pra cima com olhos esperançosos.  
“Ah, não…” Amélie murmura enquanto a mulher apenas sorri e começa a cantar.  
“Nós… Somos as crystal gems!”  
“E sempre salvamos o dia!” Completou a menor.  
“Não pense que não podemos” E assim foram cantando de forma ritmada até motorista interromper.  
“Onde é a sua casa, professora?” Reduziu a velocidade assim que virou o carro na esquina.  
“Aquela com a parede rosa e azul, do número 2705” respondeu, o automóvel parou bem em frente.  
“Bom, tchau, Lily. Até Segunda feira” Lena deu um abraço na criança, removeu seu cinto e abriu a porta do carro. Sentiu mãozinhas em volta da sua cintura apertando e depois soltando.  
“Agora eu tenho uma amiga adulta que canta comigo Steven Universo, que legal!” Expressa a criança com um enorme sorriso. A professora apenas ajusta os óculos de seu rosto enquanto sai, dando um leve sorriso acenando em despedida. Deu a volta pelo carro e vasculhou os seus bolsos. Só ouviu o carro alavancando e indo embora.  
Entrou na casa e Hana já veio com as perguntas: “Quem foi que te trouxe pra cá naquele Jac 2 roxo? Hein? Hein? Mocinha?!” Lena apenas levantou as mãos em defensa assim que fechou a porta de casa.  
“Uma mãe de uma das alunas da escola” Respondeu tirando a mochila das costas e colocando no sofá.  
“Você não precisa ficar esperando uma aluna na escola, Lena! Desembucha logo!” Ameaçou pondo as mãos na cintura.  
“Te lembra de domingo? Então, a mãe que falei é a quem veio me trazer.”  
“Ora, ora! Se não é a ‘Mulherão da porra!’ Tá muito apressadinha, Senhorita Oxton!” Começou a rir para si.  
“E você devia parar com essa sua mania de encher a casa de câmeras, isso é insano!”  
“Não é quando se mora em um local com pouca segurança. É sempre bom ter olho em tudo” Lena apenas revira os olhos.  
“Estou cansada, Hana. É final de semana, amanhã é sábado e tudo o que mais quero é tomar um bom banho e dormir, antes de revisar os meus conteúdos semanais.” Resmungou dando passos pesados pelo corredor.

 

Semanas se passaram, alguns dias Lena ficava na escola até tarde para terminar de corrigir teste e revisar seus conteúdos para suas provas de pilotagem e se prepara para alguns vôos que fazia em aviões pequenos. E ao sair, se deparava com Lily olhando para a janela a espera de sua mãe. Conversavam muito sobre desenhos e brincavam um pouco, uma conta para outra o que acha que vai sair daqui para frente - sendo que a professora estava muito afrente por ver os desenhos em inglês da Cartoon Network e outros.  
“A Amethysta é a minha Gem favorita. E eu também gosto da Mabel e o Dipper de Gravity falls. Tem também a Star contras as forças do mal.” Proferiu a professora e falou um pouco do que já tinha visto na internet sobre eles para Lily.  
“O autor do Gravity falls disse que vai terminar o desenho na 2 temporada. Dizendo ele que não quer alongar tanto a história para não ficar perdida como Hora de aventura e fazer episódios por fazer”  
“Ah, Mas seria tão legal ter mais episódios. Eu gosto do Porquinho da Mabel, o Walddles” Bufou a criança cruzando os bracinhos fazendo beicinho.  
“É, eu também gostaria. Parece que sua mãe chegou.” Olhou por cima antes do carro buzinar, olhou para o relógio que marcava 19:45. Geraldo (o porteiro) e a Francisca, Juçara e Abigail ficavam limpando as salas e até umas 20 horas, Lena apenas acompanha Lily para entrar no carro de sua mãe que geralmente agradece e oferece carona - todavia ela recusa maioria das vezes.  
“Queria eu entender o seu prazer em andar ao invés de entrar em um carro confortável até chegar sã e salva em casa, Lena” Comentou Amélie com um braço sobre o volante.  
“Como diz aquela famosa frase: ‘Tenho gosto peculiares, você não entenderia’” Gargalha para si mesma ao ver a motorista põe a língua pra fora em desgosto por saber muito bem a referência.  
“Eu poderia continuar essa referência horrorosa, só que não” Sorri dando a partida.  
“Até amanhã. Obrigada por fazer companhia a minha filha” E deixou a professora acenando na calçada e um pensamento veio à mente “Talvez ela seja mesmo um anjo”


	2. Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei? Demorei.  
> Tá curto? Sim (na minha visão né)  
> Enfim, esse é o caminho que estou seguindo na história. E eu to ansiosa para por logo o 3 capitulo em práticas, mas vai demorar mais uns meses. Aproveitem a leitura.  
> Se irei largar essa fanfic? Só se eu morrer antes de conseguir escrever ela toda. ;AAAAAAA;  
> Vamos cruzar os dedos para que não ocorrer isso.

_ “Um, dois, três…”  _ Antes de sair de casa Lena costuma caminhar - ou trotar - por 30 minutos e correr por 15, rigorosamente, para manter a forma física que possui. Prática ao alvorecer do dia, quando a cidade está se “despertando”. Passa pelos parquinhos próximos das ruas e na praça Batista Campos aprecia sentir o cheiro das árvores em meio da cidade ao passar pelas trilhas centrais, admira o tamanho das mangueiras e de quão carregadas estão de frutos maduros - se chover muito pode ser que caia boa parte (sorri com o pensamento e a recordação de bons momentos da puberdade). 

Voltando para casa apressou os passos, passa em frente a padaria e compra pão para o café da manhã. Chegando em sua residência ela se depara com a Hana acordada e pronta para ir trabalhar, o que certamente é novidade.

“De pé? É cedo… Agora que vai dar umas 6:15” Diz olhando para o relógio prateado de pulso. Começa a retirar os sapatos e deixá-los na porta. 

“É… Fazer o que, Genji quer convocar uma reunião mais cedo com o pessoal… antes que o irmão dele chegue na cidade.” Suspira remexendo em sua xícara de café “Quando o Hanzo está aqui… Tudo tem de ser na linha. Você sabe disso” Funga apoiando o rosto com a palma da mão. 

“Devo presumir que o banheiro ficará livre por hora também. Eu irei tomar banho enquanto você quebra o jejum. Nossa chegarei cedo no trabalho hoje” Retira a camisa suada, deixa o saco de pão em cima da mesa, faz seu caminho para o quarto para retirar de lá toalha.

 

  
  


Sentiu a iluminação do sol dos seus olhos e por mais que quisesse recusar de se levantar, ela teria de fazê-lo. Gemendo e esfregando o seu rosto contra a fronha macia de seu  travesseiro, ela pestaneja e devagar abre os olhos para se adaptar a iluminação do espaço de seu quarto. 

_ “Se ela estivesse aqui… Ela me manteria na cama por mais alguns minutos…”  _ Sorriu com o pensamento  _ “Genji saiu cedo hoje também, ele sempre sai da cama antes de eu acordar” _ .

Passa a mão sobre o cabelo para retirar algumas mechas douradas de sua visão, o elástico verde estava em seu pulso então apenas fez um pitó e amarrou o cabelo. 

Sobrou contra a mão próximo da boca percebendo um hálito matinal nada agradável. E então de pé faz seu caminho para o banheiro, escovar os dentes, passa uma água no rosto, antes de tomar banho. 

Saindo do toalete de toalha na cabeça, Ângela escolhe suas roupas no guarda roupa

_ “Será um longo dia… Outra vez” _ Disse enquanto caminhava para a sala onde o seu enamorado havia deixado o café pronto e pão fresquinho (acompanhado de frutas) para ela apenas desfrutar mesmo um pouco sonolenta, tomando o seu café com leite e canela - algumas vezes ela aproveita e põe pequenos pedaços de marshmallows. 

Já fazia alguns anos que ela vivia no Brasil, um dos motivos a permanecer era que o que acontecia lá fora, pouco impacto tinha nesse país. E era diferente de sua terra natal (do pouco que ela lembra era muito frio), a região onde ela reside é quente, alegre e não tendo um clima de inverno ou até mesmo 4 estações definidas. Havia o inverno amazônico da qual chove intensamente e com a relativa baixa de temperatura (o que é mais agradável que o verão) se esforçar permanecer sua residência por aqui, longe de familiares ou quaisquer coisa que os lembre - até hoje ela ainda se pega pensando no que os pais dela diriam sobre o seu consumo de cafeína. 

Faz visita em duas clínicas uma especializada em cardiologia e outra de fisioterapia da qual presta alguns dias para atender pelos donos serem amigos de Lúcio e pessoas necessitadas de cuidados - da qual são ignorantes de sua (possível) enfermidade. Seu amor pelas pessoas fez com que seguisse essa carreira e a satisfação de conseguir impedir desagradáveis dores ou sintomas no futuro, até mesmo evitar que eles sofram por ignorância ou má alimentação é o que a faz apreciar mais o que faz por elas. 

Hoje ela irá para a sua clínica particular, com a sua nova assistente ela precisa ter um pouco mais de paciência.

Assim que chegou Emily estava abrindo e limpando a clínica, ligando os aparelhos por educação a cumprimentou.

“Emily, por favor se uma mulher estrangeira de fala de sotaque diferente a minha procura passe para mim imediatamente, está bom? Ela irá se identificar com o sobrenome Amari. É uma grande a amiga minha que me visita ocasionalmente por ter trabalhado junto com a mãe dela.” pediu e sua secretária afirmou positivamente de que iria avisá-la.

Entrando em sua sala, dando uma olhada em exames e papéis de alguns pacientes. Folheou alguns e se pegou refletindo sobre o estado de saúde de Lena Lobato Oxton e seu sonho de ser piloto. 

_ “Quanta semelhança… Fareeha tem a mesma garra e brilho nos olhos quando era mais jovem. Contudo desde que ela conheceu Lola ela mudou bastante… Como essas duas devem estar hoje em dia? Faz um bom tempo que não as vejo.” _ Contudo sacudiu a cabeça e concentrou nas fichas em suas mãos.

 

“Lily? Lily!” A geratriz chamou pela filha ao perceber sua ausência na cama. Levantou se abruptamente indo checar pelos compartimentos da casa o paradeiro dela. Assim que chegou na sala se deparou com uma figura encolhida comendo um pacote de biscoito recheado que havia comprado ontem. 

Amélie tem preocupações com o corpo, porém teme muito mais pela filha. Seu medo maior é que a menina possa adquirir diabetes tipo 2, leu em sua gestação a importância de se evitar alimentos adulterados e de fast food. E sempre que pode cortar o açúcar e sal de casa para que o paladar da menina não se vicie. Hoje teria de explicá-la novamente do porquê evitar e porque.

“Mon petite coeur…[T: “Meu coraçãozinho...”] venha aqui. Mamãe não vai brigar com você, eu irei apenas te explicar porque poucas vezes compro esse tipo de biscoito para você” a menina hesitava em se aproximar de sua geratriz contudo murmurou pondo mais um biscoito na boca.

“Mãe… isso é tão gostoso que quero sempre mais… não consigo me controlar”

“Eu sei… mas quanto mais você comer o seu corpo irá pedir por mais. Porém se você obedecer sempre o seu corpo ele o controlará” acariciou os cabelos da menina que herdará a mesma maciez e a cor dos olhos. 

“Isso… não entendi” a garota piscou.

“Bom… é como se você colocasse um na boca e assim que come logo o seu corpo pede por dois e em seguida 4, depois 8 e mais 16. Muito número não? Isso só vai aumentar.”

“É…”

“Por isso que a mamãe não compra tanto… sei que é gostoso e dá vontade de comer mais e mais, porém tem de ter um equilíbrio desde de pequena. Para que você possa crescer forte como a mamãe” Amélie pega pelo queixo da criança e esfrega o seu nariz contra o dela, logo agarra nos braços e levanta o mais alto que pode, dando a oportunidade da Lily tocar no teto da casa. Ambas gargalharam e terminaram abraçadas.

“Mamãe… vai demorar pra comprar esses biscoitos novamente, não é?”

“Sim, irá… ou não” dá o seu melhor sorriso “quem sabe, se você se comporta. E se esse não for o último pacote” levanta uma sobrancelha em resposta a reação de espanto da menina em sua frente. 

“Oh…Lily Miranda Lacroix, não me diga que é o último.” Franziu as sobrancelhas “Que menina escassa! Nem acredito que é minha filha” balançando a Primogênita em suas mãos dá qual apenas abaixou a cabeça e afirmou a acusação.

 

 

Elas estavam no point do açaí, aparentemente sua paquera não era muito de lugares chiques quando se tratava de conquistar alguém, Emily não se incomoda com isso. Os outros encontros de primeira eram bem superficiais porque as pessoas com quem ela saia sempre tentavam esconder suas raízes levando a em locais mais sotisficados e acabavam desconfortáveis com o gosto da comida - porém comiam para não fazer desfeita do prato a sua frente. A garota que está a sua frente faz questão de pedir peixe frito, camarão empanado, feijão, arroz e um litro de açaí. 

_ “Onde é que vai parar isso tudo? Como é que ela mantém um corpo desses? Ângela diz que para tanta energia vinda assim da Lena, ela precisa estar bem abastecida.”  _ se indaga observando o corpo magro a sua frente  _ “Posso afirmar que ela é ansiosa por estar batendo os dedos contra a mesa enquanto assiste algo na televisão” _ desviando seu foco para o aparelho eletrônico, depara-se com notícias diárias sobre o trânsito, polícias que apreenderam quilos de drogas ou foram mortos. Então o empregado troca a pedido de outras pessoas para o jornal popular do canal 10 onde o jornalista sempre apresenta à polícia como os defensores incorruptos dos cidadãos - O que é triste, porque toda a população sabe que eles são os bandidos de farda em suma maioria. 

“Huh, Emily… Já que aceitou vim almoçar  comigo e está ok com o que eu pedi, já que eu falei antes de entrar o que eu pretendia.” Sorrir colocando as mãos sobre as bochechas brincando com o rosto fazendo certas caretas engraçadas fazendo a recepcionista devolver o sorriso “Me diga como é trabalhar com a Ângela?” 

“É um pouco puxado, pois exige um pouco mais de atenção já que as consultas são marcadas e o meu dever organizá-las. Faço o possível para agradar a maioria dos pacientes dela, por mais que existam alguns que nunca conseguirei agradar 100%, sabe?” Respondeu fazendo um sinal ao atendente para que viesse até a mesa dela. Pediu água e dois copos com gelo. 

“Sei bem como é isso… Trabalhei em uma clínica popular só sai porque passei mal no primeiro mês e desmaiei…” Coçou um pouco a nuca em vergonha de admitir isso. 

“Hã? Como assim? Conta essa história direito que estou afim de ouvir!” Declarou com um sorriso recusando a se desfazer de seus lábios. 

“Bem, eu estava precisando de dinheiro e deixei currículo em vários locais, inclusive em uma clínica popular. Então o dono me chamou, conversamos e comecei a trabalhar. Beleza, era meio puxado, mas nada que eu não pudesse aguentar. Era o que eu achava, até um dia minha pressão baixar e cair no chão” olhou para a mesa acanhada “Sinceramente, ele foi bem compreensivo e me despachou no dia seguinte.” 

“Oh, Lena… Que chato.” tentou confortá-la pondo a mão sobre a dela em cima da mesa.  

“Não se preocupe, hoje em dia posso dizer com todas as letras que não sou da área da saúde.” Ofereceu um sorriso maroto atravessado em seu rosto. 

Conversava vai e vem, até que os pedidos foram postos a mesa para que ambas pudessem degustar. Emily observava a companhia a sua frente e de como ela enchia a boca e logo em seguida enfiava uma colher de açaí misturado com farinha para sua surpresa a moça notou seu olhar e deu um sorriso maroto com os dentes tingidos de roxos assim como os lábios. 

“Você come bastante.” Comentou à acerejada inclinando a cabeça e tomando um gole d’água. 

“Hábito de comer bastante… Isso me lembra um pouco do tempo que passava com a minha família.” Declarou de forma pensativa Lena observa calmamente a mão da mulher a sua frente colocar o copo sobre o pano. 

“Eu… Nunca fui de comer muito. Exceto quando estou com muita fome” Emily sutilmente muda de assunto observando ter feito a professora lembrar de algo, e família não é algo que a ruiva gosta de falar ou ouvir muito sobre isso. Felizmente a Lena sorri e elas continuam a dialogar com pequenos flertes e sutis toques nas mãos. 

Emily é acompanhada até o táxi, deposita um beijo no rosto da companhia deixando com um leve rubor e marca de batom vermelho no rosto. 

 

 

 

 

“Lena, você está mais do que convidada a ficar, Lily clama por sua presença. E hoje é quinta-feira. Dia nacional do Iogurte em casa. E nem adianta usar ‘amanhã tenho trabalho’ porque é feriado” Amélie sorri permitindo-se acariciar o rosto da jovem a sua frente, que apenas lhe olha de relance, murmurando baixinho algo em inglês. De costume dá uma beliscão na bochecha e puxa até sua amiga começar a choramingar fazendo uma beicinho.

“Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu passo a noite com vocês, mas me leva para casa primeiro para que eu possa pegar minhas coisas lá.” 

“Mon dieu, Lena está indo para casa. Minha casa, no caso” Amélie levantou as sobrancelhas permitindo-se gargalha  - A professora desastrada de inglês vai passar a noite em casa lhe aliviava a alma pois Lily lhe infernizava os ouvidos para convidá-la para dormir lá, além de não perceber o quão evidente no momento era o sentimento de felicidade irradiar-se pelo seu rosto. 

Entrando no carro todos se acomodaram e Amélie deu a partida, deixando o seu sorriso torto fora da visão de sua convidada. Passaram alguns momentos no tráfego e param em frente a casa azul com partes tingidas de rosa. 

“Vocês querem esperar aqui? Eu não irei demorar muito, só vou jogar as coisas na mochila e dar uma explicação a Hana antes que ela me encha de pergunta” Indaga olhando para os rostos confusos a sua frente, mas antes que a motorista pudesse se pronunciar, a Lily declara: “Eu quero ver nem que seja nos piscar de olhos como é casa da tia Lena! Deixa vai! Deixa! Deixa! Por favorzinho, mãe” implora agarrando no braço de Amélie que apenas olhou para a mulher que estava abrindo a porta. 

E antes que tivesse a oportunidade de rebater, a geratriz declarou:”E pode ser perigoso estar aqui de noite. Não somos conhecidos do seu bairro” Olhou para o relógio de pulso ”E no momento são 15 para as 21 horas”  

_ “Ponto válido para Amélie”  _ Lena suspirando e coçando a nuca, ajustando com o dedo os óculos redondos. 

“Tudo bem, expliquem a Hana que me convenceram a dormir fora de casa hoje e não liguem muito para o que ela fala de mim a vocês” Lena abriu a porta do carro e saiu, logo ouviu o barulho de outras portas se fechando, Lily já estenderá a mão para pegar a sua. Apalpando os bolsos, encontrou a chave e Amélie encostou-se na parede próxima a porta de sua residência, tentou ignorar olhar para o busto exposto e ainda brilhando a luz frontal de casa (afinal ela era professora de balé e havia acabado de sair de lá para apanhar a filha que estava junto com ela na escola) ao abrir então ouviu um ruído familiar da morada ranger no chão. 

“Entrem, vocês não precisam tirar os sapatos.” Disse retirando a bolsa dos ombros e arrastando no chão. “Hana!” Esbravejou a espera de uma resposta. 

“Oi!” Ouve-se um bradar familiar e de dedos martelando contra o controle do console. 

“Temos visita!” Alerta anfitriã ao passar pelo quarto da colega que lhe observa passar. 

“Quem é?” Pergunta, se levantando e olhando para as unhas, e praguejar por quebrar uma dos cinco dedos. 

“Estão na sala, vá descobrir” Lena dá um sorriso oblíquo, deixando a coreana de sobrancelha levantada. A sua curiosidade faz ir direto para a sala e se depara com uma criança de olhos amarelos, de franja sobre os olhos no colo de uma mulher erguida que cruzou com o seu olhar.  _ “É… a tal Amélie? A mulherão da porra?! Lena não brincava mesmo com as descrições faciais dela”  _

“Salut…”[T: “Olá…” ou “Oi..” Nota: Se pronuncia com o T mudo] Saudou a mulher numa voz baixa e pausada enquanto segurava sua cria em seus braços. 

_ “Que voz é essa?”  _ não percebendo a sua indelicadeza em não responder a saudação da convidada de casa, Hana comete ainda uma maior em voltar para cima e pular em cima da Lena exigindo explicações de como ela se controlou para não pular em cima dessa mulher. 

Amélie ficou com algumas incógnitas na cabeça ao ouvir vozes altas vindas das residentes.

Enquanto as duas vinham arrastando umas às outras com sorrisos tortos e empurrões. A instrutora de balé não pode se conter em comentar sobre a casa e como era organizada e recebe uma resposta inusitada de Hana.

“Ah, foi porque eu limpei a casa. Lena só se tranca no quarto e fic-” é interrompida pela amiga que a beliscou e houve uma troca de tapas com estalos em seus braços desnudos.

O telefone começou a tocar e Lena foi de imediato atender. No identificador de chamadas estava escrito “Emily Santiago”.

“Alô” saudou Lena expressando uma leve animação na voz.

“Ah, oi, Lena. Eu acabei de sair da clínica e queria saber se você estava livre. Gostaria de me encontrar com você hoje para jantar ou algo assim. Exemplo um cinema seria uma boa ideia...” 

“Crap…[T: “Porcaria…”] Emily, eu adoraria” hesitou no momento de explicar a recusa “Mas acabei de topar uma janta de iogurte com uma amiguinha e a mãe dela” morde o lábio aflita. 

A moça que estava no outro lado da linha fez o melhor que pode disfarçar seu desapontamento “Tudo bem, eu entendo. Eu devia ter ligado mais cedo. Divirta-se, Lena”

“Emi, vai com calma eu só-” interrompida com o encerramento da chamada. Pragueja um pouco e pensa em mandar mensagem de texto explicando, mas reflete um pouco  _ “por que eu devia explicar algo? Eu não tenho nada com ninguém e ela não é minha namorada ou algo assim. Só tivemos uma conversa bem amigável e um encontro.” _ .

O pensamento foi cortado ao ouvir gargalhadas vinda da sala.

_ “Oh, no. Eu deixei elas sozinhas” _

 

 

Assim que saíram da residência de Lena, Hana além de estar com um galo na cabeça, acena em despedida na frente de casa. 

“Ela até que é bem educada deixou que eu conhece-se a casa e que Lily pudesse usar os consoles de vídeo game dela” Amélie comenta (mesmo sabendo que era ironia o “educada”) observando a agitação de Lena no assento.    
“Pelo menos Lily se divertiu um pouco enquanto eu organizava as coisas e vocês duas conversavam. Enfim vocês me convenceram a passar essa noite e sexta na casa de vocês” Comenta apoiando o cotovelo sobre a janela e olhando para as ruas. 

“Bom, ela me disse uma coisa bem engraçada sobre…”    
Lena interrompe bufando alto para cima “Eu não acredito que ela contou a você… Sobre as meu comportamento sob influência de bebida alcoólica...” Suspira “ Era de se esperar, é a Hana.” 

“É, eu não esperava que você fosse um ninja de calça e top laranja invadindo uma festa de noivado, bancar o padre só que lésbica e em nome do vale homossexual… Os concede a bênção matrimonial. E retirada de lá porque os pais dos noivos desaprovam tal ato. ” Amélie dava ignição para o carro ligar. Lily bem próximo da convidada ficou com a cabeça escorada soltando um sonoro bocejo.

“Hm…Nem me fale, eu ainda recebo ligações deles me informando que eles estão juntos e felizes. Apesar das discussões como qualquer relacionamento tem seus altos e baixos. Queria saber como eles pegaram o meu número.” Lena olha para a criança quase adormecida em seu braço.

”Amélie que horas são? Acho que alguém estava tão empolgada esqueceu de quão exausta estava” deu uma risadinha baixa e chamou amorosamente o nome da bambina. 

“Oh, não…”Olha para o relógio e lá demarca 21:49 “Era de estranhar ela estar tão quieta. Lena, pode…” Ao se contorcer para dar atenção aos que estavam no assento traseiro  e se depara com a ação delicada da adulta de ajustar sua primogênita na posição mais confortável, removendo o casaco que vestia para colocar como apoio para a cabeça de Lily. Essa simples atitude fazia com que a Amélie senti-se mais empatia pela mulher da qual de relance notou o seu olhar e timidamente sorriu. 

“Parece que a quem estava mais empolgada para ‘empanturrar’ a cara de iogurte caiu num sono profundo” Comentou a motorista devolvendo o gesto com um sorriso ainda maior. Logo elas se dirigiram a residência pertencente ao condutor do veículo.

 

 

Na chegada, Lena logo pediu para que a Amélie pega-se a mochila dela e abri-se a casa pos ela mesma iria carregar Lily para dentro da residência. Assim que feito a bambina foi colocada em seus aposentos com direito a “beijinho” de bons sonhos. 

Ambas não tinham sono no momento, então Amélie pegou dois iogurtes da geladeira que a Dona Socorro havia comprado. 

“Bom, queres assistir televisão?” Perguntou a anfitriã removendo a embalagem do produto em suas mãos enquanto a mais jovem já despejava o conteúdo em sua boca fazendo pequenos barulhos para tentar sugar a última gota antes de fazer o uso dos dedos. 

“Não, eu to bem. Só vou querer descansar. Aguardo você ir tomar banho e me mostrar onde irei dormir.” 

Amélie deu um sorriso e permitiu que a sua mão fosse ao encontro dos cabelos rebeldes de sua convidada, que deu uma risadinha de contente, da qual fez com que Amélie tivesse o seguinte pensamento: _ “aparentemente alguém gosta de ser tratada como uma boa garota… Bonne chienne [T:Boa cachorra ou cadela. Nota: não está no sentido pejorativo é mais no sentido de carinho].” _

“Bonne fille, ma chérie.”[T: “Boa menina, querida”] Comentou saindo de sua posição, e se aproximando da garota que estava sentada no banco e depositou um beijo na lateral de sua cabeça. 

“Lá vem você com o francês. Eu não entendo muitas das palavras que você fala. Devo presumir que foi algo carinhoso que me chamaste.” Lena manifesta sua incompreensão o que faz sua receptora sorrir, mesmo elas tão próximas de um do rosto da outra pode se notar o carinho e o respeito ao espaço pessoais delas. 

“Sim, foi algo mais ou menos como aqueles casais no início de namoro que ficam falando de coisinhas bonitinhas, mas no fim se xingam.” Agatanha a ponta dos dedos no couro cabeludo de Lena “Só que no caso, não somos um casal.” E termina segurando o queixo dela e dando uma sacudida de leve. Se afasta dando uma risada em direção ao toalete. 

A convidada ouve os passos e se encaminha para o sofá, deita a sua espera, porém não dá conta de o quão cansada ela estava pois em poucos minutos adormecerá lá mesmo.  Na volta da anfitriã  da qual ao perguntar se Lena tinha preferência a cor ou local a dormir, mas tendo o silêncio e tendo um ressonar como resposta. 

Se deparou com a cena da mulher de cabelos curtos despenteados de pernas abertas apoiadas, braço por cima da cabeça e outro sobre o peito. 

“Je crois qu'il est mon karma prendre soin d'eux dans cet état” [T: Acredito que seja o meu karma cuidar delas nesse estado] para a Amélie o esforço de levar a sua hóspede para o quarto seria mínimo, porém pegou o ventilador e o lençol limpo e cheiroso do guarda roupa - Também posicionou a cabeça de Lena para que não ficasse com dores no pescoço no dia seguinte.  

Enquanto terminava de agasalhar a jovem mulher da qual sonolenta segura a sua mão e beija, o que faz com que ela tenha a vontade de fazer o mesmo, dando outro beijo nas costas da mão, remove parte da franja em seu rosto e depositou um beijo de boa noite. 

Apagou as luzes e caminhou pelo escuro corredor até o quarto para descansar. 

 

 

 

Ao acordar, Amélie não fez sua rotina usual pois já tinha em mente que tinha uma hóspede em casa. Porém levanta-se para jogar uma água no rosto e  para checar como Lena está no sofá. 

Se depara com cena inesperada, Lily sobre o peito dá comensal dormindo. 

_“Será que é saudável para uma criança tão pequena ser apegada assim a uma pessoa que entrou em sua vida tão recentemente? Faz um par de meses… Ou mais. Contudo há um carinho entre nós três bem peculiar, Non?”_ [T:(...), Não?] Se perguntará, observando a respiração em sincronia e a luz do dia fazer com que Lena espremesse os olhos e os abrissem (piscando um pouco para que seus olhos se habituam-se a iluminação). Antes de dar uma saudação a anfitriã, ela nota uma respiração baixa e calma sobre seu corpo. 

“Bom dia… creio que seja para vocês duas” Com cuidado acariciou o cabelo preto brilhoso de Lily para tentar despertá-la chamando pelo nome. A bambina resmungava e esfregava os olhinhos com suas pequenas mãos. 

“Tia Lena…” piscando. 

“E ai princesa”  Saúda com um sorriso. 

“A senhora ronca” declarou e instantaneamente a sala se encheu com o barulho de gargalhadas pelo comentário da pequena que se enrolou toda ainda nos braços da mulher. 

“É mesmo, ela ronca, filha?” Amélie perguntou depois de rir tanto do comentário inesperado enquanto abria as janelas de sua casa para que entrasse ar. 

“Sim, ela faz uns barulhos assim” Tentou imitar sentada no colo de Lena que observava atentamente as habilidades da jovem. 

“Mon bonbon, [T:Meu doce] esse é o barulho que ela faz quando respira” Disse se aproximando e dando um beijo na testa de sua oriunda - e aproveitando a viagem deu um no topo da cabeça de Lena.  “Esse é para você não sentir inveja, ma invité” [T:Minha convidada]

Ambas sorriem com a expressão de Lily vendo essa demonstração de carinho, contudo a geratriz propõe um café da manhã com iogurte o que logo alegra a bambina, mas antes teriam de tomar o suco verde que deve ser tomado antes da quebra de jejum - Mesmo que Amélie permita se encherem de besteira algumas vezes e sobre sua vigília primeiro deve consumir alimentos saudáveis. 

Todas se sentam no seu respectivos lugares, a anfitriã prepara a mistura do suco verde (couve, gengibre, limão e 2 copos de água) todas tomaram fazendo careta exceto ela. Depois servindo além de iogurte, pão e bolachas as mais velhas comem máximo dois potes de danone e a mais nova está em seu quarto da qual está sendo observada pelas duas mulheres que estão lhe analisando. 

“Que foi? Por que me olham tanto?” 

“Nada não, estamos só se perguntando é se você não vai passar mal da barriga depois caso passar desse quarto potinho” Amélie comentou e Lena completa.

“Olha, eu aposto que vai” 

“Não vou nada” Diz convicta até o seu olhar hesitar e por a mão na barriga. “Eu… vou no banheiro e já volto” 

 

Passaram a manhã assistindo desenhos do gosto de Lily depois da Amélie dar o remédio para aliviar  a consequência do exagero de sua bambina. Lena ficará com a cabeça apoiada sobre uma coxa de Amélie e Lily fazia da barriga de sua mãe de apoio para as costas enquanto a própria usava os travesseiros para ajudar a cabeça para conseguir assistir os filmes. 

Havia liberado dona Socorro de vim hoje, e como na noite passada combinou da Lena passar o dia em na casa dela. 

“Ei, que tal passarmos o final da tarde assistimos o pôr do sol nas Estações das docas?” Sugeriu, ao trazer um pouco mais de suco para beberem antes do almoço. “E aliás, pedi comida  pronta, está tudo bem para vocês duas?” 

“Sim!” Responderam em coro. 

“É vai ser legal, creio que possa ter algum evento da prefeitura por lá.” Lena comentou pegando Lily e brincando de avião levando a até o alto com o apoio dos pés, logo em seguida a colocou em segurança para que pegasse o seu copo temático de Batman e o dela de coca cola. 

“Ah, Lena eu pedi a comida com açaí está tudo bem para você?” Perguntou com tom de surpresa na voz enquanto se sentava e procurava um espaço na cama para que lhe desse uma boa visão da tela. 

“Está mais do que perfeito” Respondeu colocando um travesseiro na parede e se sentando do lado de Amélie, Lily logo procurou um espaço para ficar entre elas também por fim compartilharam o cobertor e assistiram ao ‘Moana’. 

Comentaram sobre o filme e a bambina gostou da música “You’re welcome” e “Know who i am”.

O pedido chegou e todas comeram na sala porque a Amélie advertiu de que não queria nenhuma migalha de comida na cama e que a louça fosse lavada imediatamente. Todas comeram suas refeições acompanhada de açaí com farinha (e farinha de tapioca, preferência de Amélie). 

Assim que toda a louça estava no escorredor, elas foram ao banheiro escovar os dentes porque estavam de lábios roxos. Contudo no seu devido lugar, elas assistiram mais alguns filmes de temática leve e infantil. As mais velhas adormeceram um do lado da outra assim como a menor no meio e acordaram às 16:36 da tarde. 

 

 

 

Depois de estacionar o carro, elas entram no vagão de entrada. A praça estava sendo equipada com uns palanques de apresentação. Amélie segurava o pulso de Lily para que a descendente não se solte dela enquanto dava a mão para a Lena também. 

“Está uma tarde bonita, não?” Comentou a mulher ajustando os óculos no rosto caminhando entre as pessoas quais umas estavam de pé em uma fila para embarcar em um barco turístico e outros sentados nas cadeiras disponíveis, jovens esparramados no chão com seus carregadores de telefone móvel conectados. 

Assim que Amélie soltou a mão de Lily para deixa-la se aventurar sob sua vigia, a menina diretamente foi para próximo dos suportes de proteção próximo do rio dando a visão melhor, a mãe já preparada para retira-la dali por preocupação é surpreendida ao ver a Lena rapidamente pegar a menina no colo, jogando-a no ar (em uma curta distância), mas pegando com todo cuidado e advertindo de ser perigoso demais ela trepar sob a barreira por ser pequena demais. 

Depois disso tomaram sorvete, a criança ficará no colo de Lena tomando entusiasmante do seu sabor preferido. Observando a geratriz apenas cruzou as pernas vendo os rostos das meninas ficarem sujos de sorvete, pegou uns lenços de uma cadeira próximo ao banco que que estavam. Limpou o rosto de ambas as duas as chamando de “desastradas” e de até mesmo “porquinhas”. 

Momentos depois Lily pediu o telefone de sua mãe para tirar foto do pôr do sol, das pessoas que passavam pelo local, perto de artefatos históricos e até mesmo da menina com a Lena e as três juntas tirando selfies. Amélie olhava as fotos que tiraram enquanto observava a conveniente correr para um lado e para outro fingindo que a qualquer momento pegaria aquela menina miúda da qual herdou a cor de seus olhos e cabelos. 

Momentos depois Lena chama sua atenção:“Amélie! Olha! Lily me controla” A moça estava com a menina em seus ombros da qual segura seus cabelos e a adulta fingia ser uma marionete fazendo a genitora sorrir da cena.

“Isso combina com você, Chérie” Uma gargalhada gradual veio “Lily cuidado.” 

“Relaxa, ela está segura comigo, né Lilyzinha” Esfregou seu cabelo contra o rosto da menor, fazendo sorrir ainda mais. Amélie bateu algumas fotos, ficaram boas com a iluminação do espaço porém por um momento um pensamento lhe veio a cabeça. 

_ “Gérard… E se tu ainda estivesse aqui. Seria você no lugar dessa moça qual nossa filha tanto aprecia”  _ cogita a imaginar o homem qual amou no lugar da mulher que estava ali sentada na grama rindo com sua bambina que descerá de suas costas  _ “Tu me manques… Parfois.”  _ [T: “Sinto a sua falta… As vezes”]

 

 

“Queres que eu te deixe em casa?” Perguntou o rapaz com o sorriso no rosto e aproveitando o pouco espaço para beijar o rosto da amante mais uma vez. 

“Sempre é assim não é? Eu deixo você me acompanhar e acabamos tomando vinho e fazendo algo mais como jogar vídeo game de dança no Xbox Kinect” Respondeu a doutora qual receberá mais um beijo nas costas da mão do descendente asiático qual hoje em dia é muito além de ex paciente e amigo. 

“Bom, a culpa não é minha se a senhorita tem uma mente brilhante e não um excelente coordenação motora. se você quiser podemos assistir séries ou filmes na netflix antes de fazer algo a mais.” Sugeriu com um sorriso maroto no rosto, Ângela apreciava o quão Genji era atencioso e não era muito de priorizar relações sexuais diferente de outros amantes que já se relacionou.

Pensando na proposta e no desejo de que só por hoje ter a casa só para seu bem querer ela recusa a proposta, o enamorado tenta mudá-la de ideia fazendo uma falsa cara de decepção. Todavia lhe dá o seu espaço assim que ela explica as razões dela. Ele se despede e promete que da próxima vez irá caprichar melhor na massagem nas costas e nos pés dela como foi na de hoje. 

Chegando em casa a médica passa um bom tempo relaxando no banho, ensaboando o corpo e fazendo massagem nas têmporas com os polegares por mais que amasse ajudar as pessoas identificando o que elas têm ou até mesmo e dá-lhes a solução, isso a deixava exausta também devido ao alto consumo de cafeína a deixava um caco a cada dia da semana. Felizmente o feriado de hoje deu para aproveitar o dia na companhia de seu namorado que um dia já fora um paciente bem agitado o qual recusava os tratamentos. Todavia trazer o seu amigo Zenyatta a ele fez uma diferença em poucos dias, fez com que ela visse o jovem alegre que habitava dentro daquele corpo. 

Os dias de terapia e reabilitação fizeram com que ficassem próximos, mas apenas no final Genji a convidou para sair. E bom a primeira coisa que ele queria fazer era ir no bosque e depois num espaço de games com alguém diferente do irmão dele para fazer companhia - já que não visitava esses locais fazia um longo tempo e geralmente era na companhia do parente fraterno. 

Ângela se deparou ele na companhia do fisioterapeuta e praticante da arte budista (o que lhe aliviou o pensamento naquele dia pois iria informar o jovem de que não poderia se envolver romanticamente se isso era o que ele pretendia). O dia foi feito de risadas, e expulsão do bosque porque o Genji queria mostrar a eles que poderia muito bem levá-los e acabou virando o bote - dando trabalho aos funcionários de retirar o casco do fundo. Contudo esse não foi o único motivo o asiático quis tirar foto perto da pantera e quase teve o traseiro arrancado. 

A forma daquele dia terminará com todos dormindo sobre o Zenyatta enquanto assistiam filme foi algo que fez Ângela se sentir bem confortável mesmo tendo acordado atrasada para o trabalho na manhã seguinte. Depois desses encontros houve um de compras quais o Genji insistiu que ficaria bem de mini saia e blusa decotada - pediu até que a Ângela fizesse uma maquiagem de “piranha” nele, porém ele reprovou e refez uma melhor. Ele alegou que gostava de se montar antes do irmão pegar ele levando a sério essas coisas, nesse dia em específico a ex médica responsável pelos cuidados da prótese da canela dele perguntou mais sobre esse parente fraterno. 

Seu nome era Hanzo Shimada e ele era um seguidor muito fiel às tradições familiares, eles se davam bem na infância (havendo umas brigas de irmão por motivos bobos como pegar um boneco do outro - nada muito sério) porém como irmão mais velho observou o quão despreocupado Genji era e aberto ao mundo ao vê-lo não hesitar alguns amigos que faziam parte da comunidade LGBT+ e que comumente se vestia de Drag Queen para ajudá-los ou até mesmo dar selinho e participar de paradas gays - Para Hanzo isso não lhe incomodava na época, mas era quem mais ouvia sobre honra do pai e de quê aquele comportamento não era aceitável de um homem quando em sua morte poderia herdar todos os pertences familiares qual com o tempo fez a cabeça do adolescente e o tornou em um adulto rígido.  

Naquele momento o radiante jovem deixará uma lágrima escorrer do rosto, Ângela secará com o polegar. O que mais a surpreendeu que por mais o que irmão tenha feito com ele foi praticamente um acidente, o asiático dos cabelos tingidos de verde e voltados para trás o perdoará e aguardará que Hanzo volte a recuperar a boa alma que tem dentro dele, por isso ainda trabalha na empresa pois quando isso ocorrer quer estar perto para dar apoio para enfrentar a família, mesmo que ele não tenha recebido algum quando precisou. 

Não se sabe ao certo quando a loira passou a sentir sentimentos românticos por ele, mas até o pedido de namoro ela apreciava o quão mais conhecia ele e como sempre Zenyatta estava por perto tornando os encontros mais divertidos - o amigo viajará meses depois deixando eles se aproximarem mais, porém quando o revelaram que estavam envolvidos agora como namorados o homem de calma serena dessa vez deixou a emoção passar com pulos de alegria (através da tela do computador) e dizendo que em algum momento iria ocorrer isso, só não sabia quando. Eles recebem fotos de cidades do continente da Ásia por meio de redes sociais de Zenyatta qual sempre diz que será um eterno aprendiz desse mundo. 

Ângela sai do banheiro com a recordação em mente, seu telefone se ilumina com uma notificação do enamorado. Isso lhe faz lembrar que como ser humano ela também comete falhas e tem de aprender a se perdoar para que possa perdoar outros a sua volta.  

Ela confiou em Genji seu maior arrependimento quando era apenas uma estagiária em um pronto socorro da cidade o quão culpada ela se sentirá por não poder salvar apenas uma vida, ela teve de dar a notícia a esposa do paciente qual podia ver por aqueles olhos amarelos cheio de lágrimas a dor irreparável e os apelos de aquilo era um engano de que seu amor não poderia simplesmente ter deixado esse mundo - nesse dia ela desejou ser alguma divindade com o poder de trazer de volta a vida daquele homem que morrerá tão jovem e em suas mãos.

 

 

 

Jéssica não é uma fã de sair sábados a noite, mas naquele dia aceitará porque a turma de amigos garantiram de que ela iria se divertir com o show dentro da boate de stripper. Ela notará o nível do luxo no local funcionários todos mascarados, educados e bem vestidos. 

Sua surpresa veio quando o DJ com um saco de papel e dois buracos anunciou que a atração principal começará em trinta minutos. 

“Marina! Você vai adorar essa atração! Ela se apresenta em cada duas semanas e toda vez que ela se apresenta a casa fica cheia! Sorte nossa ter reservando antes de esgotar” Lola disserá em seu ouvido “Sinceramente, eu não achava que poderia ser tudo o que pessoal falava até eu ver com os  meus próprios olhos.”

“Há boatos que ela é professora de balé ou fez balé. Porque a elasticidade do corpo dela é digna de profissionais!” Arthur completa. 

Todos tomam os suas bebidas ansiosos, os amigos da moça ficam olhando em volta a esperá do espetáculo o que fazem até bater o pé no chão repetidas vezes. O que lhe deixa surpresa essa ansiedade dos dois. E nos exatos minutos ditos a luz se apaga e um holofote fica direcionado aos palcos circulares de stripteaser e os dançarinos fazem uma coreografia sincronizada subindo até o topo e deslizando até o chão de pernas abertas (tanto homens quanto mulheres). 

Se apagam as luzes nesses locais e outro é mantido da coloração roxa, e de lá sai uma dançarina mascarada com uma espécie de ave com plumas negras e coloração de oito olhos vermelhos sangue vibrantes e seu traje qual vestia tinha detalhes verdes e pretos deixando exposto parte da cintura e pernas. Ela se apresenta assim que a música começa, mas antes faz uma saudação. 

“Uma salva de palmas a Widowmaker!” O DJ Luh anuncia, e põe uma música instrumental clássica (como soprano, Piano e violino) da qual passa para batida mais instrumentos agitados como baixo, guitarra elétrica e acompanhada de uma voz feminina e rouca. 

A dançarina leva ao público a loucura  torcendo o seu corpo e descendo girando ao redor com as pernas presas na barra de ferro. Em seguida posiciona o seu corpo para dar mais alguns giros segurando uma ponta do pé sobre a cabeça, outras vezes abrindo em forma de V e de cabeça para baixo voltar normalmente. 

Algumas vezes chegando ao chão e levantando para exibir seu corpo torneado e mais uma vez subir ao suporte cilíndrico girando com um braço, seguindo depois com o joelho e deixando as mãos livres. Cuidadosamente fez uma abertura expondo suas longas pernas.

Podia se notar o sorriso da profissonal com toda a excitação do público, no chão fico de joelhos e deitou de costas tocando devagar partes do corpo de cima para baixo, em seguida voltando para o barra de ferro e no ritmo da música surpreendeu o público algumas cambalhotas e elegantemente se segurar com um braço e abrir as pernas. 

Depois do show ela removeu parte da mascará e todos puderam ver ao redor de seus olhos amarelos âmbar maquiados de preto para que não a reconhecem e também seus lábios estavam pintados com preto no meio fazendo uma parecer que possuía uma pequena boca. 

E ainda assim fechou novamente a máscara para assegurar sua identidade, contudo todos apreciaram mais algumas danças de pole dance que durou mais algumas músicas. Jéssica observou atenciosamente toda a apresentação contudo aquelas poses lhe eram muito familiar. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, nada de Pharamercy to enjoada desse shipp e fanbase dele no tumblr é muito nojenta... vivi jogando hate para os shipps Mercymaker, Raptoramaker, mercykill e o coitado do Gency - sou multshipper, prazer.  
> Valeu a pena esperar? 'u'  
> Só digo uma coisa o terceiro é o que estou mais ansiosa para escrever, mas vai levar meses!  
> EU TERMINEI HOJE E REVISEI TUDO HOJE ME DESCULPA SE TIVER ALGUM ERRO OU COISA ASSIM.  
> (preguiça de ir reler o 1 capitulo para checar se nada está fora do lugar -q e estou sob efeito de cafeína e não comi hoje hahaha #mortinha)  
> E todos os que deixaram mensagens e expressaram apoio e também interesse obrigadinha <3  
> Faço essa fanfic com a amor e ao som de Yuri On Ice feat. músicas francesas -q  
> Enfim, muito obrigada <3  
> Sorry, mas vocês vão esperar um pouco mais porque além de escrever essa fanfic também escrevo em inglês (porque preciso praticar a minha segunda língua na escrita e está publicada aqui no ao3 também c: )  
> Ps: Cês podem me encontrar em quaisquer rede social pelo Yumiru Martins <:  
> Ps²: Quem for me encher o saco nas redes sociais querendo outro capitulo pronto eu irei demorar meses mais c: Sorry, mas não consigo trabalhar sobre pressão e há chances de eu acabar desistindo por alguns dias.  
> Ps³: O OTP WIDOWTRACER É LINDO! É LINDO! Foda é ter de lidar com o hate das gringas e ficam falando as mesma bostas de sempre "Lena tem uma namorada" FODA-SE O CANON NUNCA IMPEDIU ALGUM SHIPP! BEIJOS NA BUNDA. E Emilena não é lá essas coisas para mim, é um cliché que nem Pharamercy, enfim. sorry, eu realmente não gostos de alguns shipps. Contudo o ot3 é lindinho de EmilyxLenaxAmélie em umas fanfic que leio. uwu


	3. Festa Junina part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom, temos adiação de coisas importantes como sobre a família da Lena e o flash do passado dela também. E nada de barraca do beijo, é festa de criança gente. não pensem malicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom gente, eu não queria deixar vocês esperando mais e mais então to postando até onde eu to satifeita.   
> A segunda parte creio que não vai demorar tanto para sair, porque seria mais um complemento das coisas e início de um novo arco que vai ser bem importante e divertido.   
> Afinal a fic toda já está com um roteiro pre pronto, só falta eu escrever e ficar satisfeita com o que escrevo.   
> sorry por quaisquer erro de português que tiver ou erro de concordancia.  
> Ps: To sem tempo para revisar, porque tenho que sair. Mas assim que eu voltar, vou colocar tudo certinho. Até lá vocês vão ter de advinhar qual é o pensamento dos personagens.

Na sessão de cinema elas estavam nas últimas cadeiras por preferência de Lena. No meio filme Lena checava o telefone, sorria e digitava a resposta e guardava novamente isso começava a Emily aborrecer um pouco da qual demanda: “Por que você olha demais para esse telefone?”   
“Ah, bom…” coça um pouco a cabeça antes de responder pensando em dizer algo apropriado:“É que eu meio que adotei uma criança, o nome dela é Lily. Foi bem rápido ela se apegar em mim. E a mãe dela está me enviando fotos da roupa de festa junina dela que estão escolhendo na loja”  
“Ah… Entendo… Eu posso ver?” Pergunta não disfarçando o desapontamento de suas expectativas no tom de sua voz. A moça dos cabelos beijados pelo fogo observou e com um gesto do indicador, pediu permissão para deslizar e ver outras fotos. Tinha de concordar que a menina por mais que tivesse contraste forte por conta dos olhos dourados, era bem parecida com a Lena em questão cor da pele e do cabelo, formato do rosto e sardas pelo rosto.   
Contudo comentou qual lhe agradou mais e a paquera também disse que gostou, porém está indecisa em relação a outro visual um pouco mais chamativo. Por fim nenhuma das duas prestaram muita atenção no filme e mandaram selfie do local para Amélie que recebeu a foto e sorriu agradecendo pelas sugestões. 

 

“Gabriel, por favor. Não seja tão mesquinho acabei de comprar e não vou simplesmente devolver pra loja. É apenas uma festinha junina. Ela vai ficar bem e ela não precisa ficar enfeitada que nem uma árvore de natal!” Dizia enquanto acompanhava o amigo que carregava sua bambina no colo e colocava em um balcão alto o bastante para se aproximar da altura dos adultos.   
“Se não for sair para arrasar…”  
“Nem de casa eu saio, mamãe” A garota completa deixando Gabriel satisfeito com a resposta da menina que deu um beijo na testa e deu um largo sorriso.   
“Você a ouviu.”   
“Gabriel para de estragar a minha filha! E se eu pegar ela usando roupas que eu não comprei pra ela usar, eu vou queimar. Não importa o quão bonita esteja ou quanto pagou! Ela vai com o que escolhi e pronto.” Amélie diz alto e claro tomando Lily no colo e em seguida colocando ela no chão e saindo de mão dada pelo corredor.   
“Tá…” O homem grunhi. “Vou deixar passar apenas dessa vez. Na próxima eu vou levar a Lily para comprar ou escolher a fantasia de halloween. Tá feito assim?”   
A franco-brasileira solta um “hm” em resposta considerando as habilidades e a paciência do amigo e que seria bom para Lily. “Tá bom, se isso importa tanto assim pra vocês dois”   
Os dois comemoraram com os braços pra cima e abraçaram a geratriz bem apertado. Gabriel passa os braços pela cabeça da Amélie e Lily pela coxa, é uma situação que as pessoas que passam por eles admiram e comentam de eles serem uma família muito bonita em sussurros.   
“Já chega, tá quente” A mãe reclama e os dois soltam na imediatamente. Depois de caminharem próximo do corredor principal Lily sugere tomar sorvete de casquinha e genitora concede o desejo por ser final de semana e da criança ter se comportado durante esses dias.   
Logo depois Amélie deixa Lily ir brincar com outras crianças no playground e conversa com Gabriel sobre a nova ‘amiguinha’ que a filha fez amizade e por fim envolveu ela também.   
“Então, essa mulher ficou próximo dos policiais afim de os responsáveis aparecer… E no final das contas a mesma era professora que trabalha na escola que a Lily estuda” O homem repetiu o que ouviu para esclarecer do entendeu da história.   
“É… Ela é uma pessoa bem gentil. Preciso lhe dizer também que ela aguarda junto com a Lily eu chegar para apanhá-la. Eu sempre ficava preocupada com chegar um pouco tarde porque tinha medo da minha filha ficar sozinha e acontecer algo com ela.” Alisa a ponta dos dedos na testa. “No início fiquei muito preocupada e que ela poderia estar se aproveitando e tudo mais. Contudo ela se provou ao contrário das minhas dúvidas. E continua se provando mais do que eu poderia imaginar”   
Gabriel levanta uma sobrancelha em suspeita e um sorriso malicioso enquanto provoca:”Então quer dizer que você ficou toda ‘interessadinha’ pela professora baixinha de inglês é?”   
“Quoi?” [Tradução: “O quê?” Pronúncia seria “Kuá”] Amélie fica pasma com o que ouve e abre a boca em sua defesa contudo nenhuma palavra em sentido saia audível.   
“Tudo bem, vou levar como um sim. Já estava na hora de você ter alguém além de esquentar a sua cama, mas também cuidar de você e da Lily...” Gabriel sente sua garganta secar por pensar em mencionar o nome de Gèrard nesse momento. Amélie fica em silêncio observando Lily gargalhar e sorrir enquanto corre o mais distante que pode para não ser pega pelo novo colega.   
O amigo de estatura um pouco mais elevada da bailarina, põe um braço sobre os ombros dela para trazê-la num abraço e beija sua testa.   
“Você sabe que… Ele ficaria feliz se você se interessasse por alguém da qual tem potencial de fazer tanto você como a Lily feliz” Murmura no ouvido da amiga, Amélie suspirar e fechar os olhos ao responder.   
“Je sais, Gabriel” [Tradução: “Eu sei, Gabriel”]  
O comparsa sorri e recorda dos dias que bailarina conheceu Gèrard e quão boba ela ficava em falar a respeito dele e o era fácil de deixá-la constrangida - pode não ser da mesma intensidade só que isso o deixava feliz.   
Gabriel curioso para conhecer esse novo interesse e de quão disposta estava essa professora para ficar ao lado de amiga e de sua filha em finais de semanas e semanas.   
“Amélie” Chamou.   
“Oui?” [tradução: “Sim?]  
“Posso saber o nome dela?” Pediu olhando nos olhos dourados dela que transmitem reflexão antes de responder em seguida quebra o contato para não perder de vista Lily no meio da multidão e diz:  
“Lena” 

 

A normalista chega em casa removendo os sapatos e batendo um contra os outros para fora de casa em seguida fechando a porta. Passos rápidos na escada e em meia volta Hana está escorada na parede a todo sorriso.   
“Então… Como foi o filme com a assistente da doutora Zigler? E sobre o que era o filme? Como foi o final e a sua parte favorita?” Sorrateiramente questionou com sorriso malicioso no rosto a receptora apenas levantou as sobrancelhas e limpou a garganta pensando no que poderia responder.   
“Bom… Acho que era uma de ação… Ou era suspense? Teve um momento que foi bem tenso…”   
“Ah! Rá!” Fez tom de acusação apontando para a colega “Você teria prestado mais atenção se não tivesse com a boca ocupada!”   
A mais alta apenas pode rir e franzir com a conclusão da coreana “Senhor, será que eu digo a verdade que não rolou nada ou deixo ela achar o que ela quiser?” Lena escolheu a segunda opção e seu telefone vibrou com recibo de alguma mensagem já que o aparelho se conectou ao wifi da casa.

Angela: Então me diga como foi o filme?   
Lena: Podemos passar a parte da sutileza e diga logo o que você que quer saber, Zigler. 

Foi em direção da geladeira deixando o celular no balcão que vibrou com a resposta da Angela - possivelmente. “Hm… Por que minha vida amorosa é tão interessante para as duas? Que saco, não rolou nada.” Resmunga em silêncio tomando um copo de suco. 

Angela: Ué, só quero saber como foi o filme.   
Lena: Nice try, mas a Hana já fez a mesma estratégia comigo. E não lembro muita coisa do filme porque fiquei distraída com outras coisas. 

A Lena já tinha uma ideia da qual mensagem seria a próxima.   
Angela: Distraída? Tipo com a boca? Língua?   
A receptora só podia revirar os olhos e bufar antes de digitar algo de volta, porém recebe notificação de outra nova mensagem de outro número.   
Luana: Maninha, tudo certo para nós se ver com nessas férias de julho? Estou ansiosa para que você conheça os teus sobrinhos Letícia e o Rafael.  
Lena: Sim! To muito animada! Estou louca para conhecê-los! Não faz ideia o quanto, mana.  
Então a irmã recebe a imagem dos gêmeos ao lado da mãe deles com os dedos sujos de tinta e com rostinhos de sapecas o que faz Lena sorrir.   
“Mal posso para ver novamente mamãe, Leonardo, Lucas, Leandro, Luiza, Lorrani, Levi e Luana… todos reunidos como nos velhos tempos ou como eu consigo lembrar.” 

 

Deitada no quarto como apoiando a cabeça no colo de Genji que vestia short esportivo verde floresta com o telefone no peito aguardando a resposta de Lena enquanto lia no tablet em inglês sobre novos tratamentos para prevenção de doenças como por exemplo o mal de chagas. 

Schatz Oxton: Tá mais para dedos ocupados, Ange. 

A médica abriu os olhos e pensou: “Esses jovens de hoje em dia tão bem… ousados” e enviou um emoji de sorriso constrangido. E exprime para o seu amante:  
“Sucesso…” Genji apenas levanta uma sobrancelha e sorrir.   
“De que?”   
“Lena e Emily”   
“Não brinca” Ele olha para o telefone e faz gesto para ela passar o aparelho para ele ler a conversa. Angela concede e ele visualiza e gargalha lhe entregando.   
“No meu ponto de vista acho que a Lena não está muito afim, não. Só deixou em implícito para você tirar a conclusão que deseja” Murmura e sua namorada tira o olho do livro e faz uma expressão facial de incrédula com aquela declaração.   
“Não seja assim, Schätzchen” [tradução: Mel. Obs: é uma forma carinhosa de chamar alguém de que você gosta (ou ama) em alemão] Angela levanta da cama, deixa o tablet e o telefone sobre o cômodo e vai para o banheiro.  
Genji conhece Lena desde o ensino médio e a amiga nunca foi muito de querer estar do lado de alguém romanticamente, ela era mais dedicada a estar na companhia de amigos e mesmo quando namorava Nina, ela sempre trazia-na para os encontros e era difícil decifrar saber mais do que ela permitia ser mostrado. Contudo desde o acidente falta que ocorreu com essa namorada dela, ela evitou se relacionar e se concentrou mais no objetivos.   
Todavia ela não era também muito ligada porque tinha que cuidar do primo Winston e morava na casa do tio que vivia na capital.  
“Afinal… Ela estava morando na casa de parentes quanto problemas ela pudesse evitar, ela evitaria” Refletiu sobre a situação que a Lena vivia na época. O asiático suspira e por fim conclui seu raciocínio “Sei que as intenções de ngela são boas, mas arranjar alguém para ela se relacionar talvez não seja o que ela precise no momento. Afinal ela pode muito bem procurar por conta própria, já vi ela em ação… Bêbada, mas mandava muito bem nos flertes”.  
Gargalha ao recordar da moça sendo levada por uma loira alta e no dia seguinte encontrar muitas marcas no pescoço da professora de inglês.   
“Do que tanto gargalhar, Mein drache” [Tradução: “Meu dragão”] Pergunta a mulher dos cabelos claros que abre o guarda roupa observando as peças que possui lá dentro.   
“Nada demais, apenas coisas engraçadas do passado que já compartilhei com você” Respondeu pegando o controle remoto e muda para o site do Youtube para ver algo de seu interesse.  
“Ah... Você não querer…” Angela nota o seu celular vibrar e olha no identificador lê ‘Lola FA <3’ um sorriso vem aos seus lábios porque já imagina o porquê da mensagem. 

Lola FA <3: Fareeha chegou bem em casa o vôo dela foi adiado (porque a galera da passagem aérea tinham vendido a passagem dela.Ela reclamou lá e conseguiu outra), por isso que ela não te ligou do consultório naquele dia. Logo ela vai comprar um chip com o DDD daqui da cidade, então ela só queria que te avisasse. E é isso, vou aproveitar que ela está aqui do meu lado.  
ngela: Ah! Eu tinha ficado preocupada porque tinha perguntado a minha assistente sobre alguma ligação dela, mas estou com tanta saudade de vocês! Apareçam no meu consultório amanhã bem cedo. Para colocar os assuntos em dias. 

A médica sorrir porque Lola é uma das enamoradas de Pharah que ela mais tem afetividade por ser uma moça que sempre se coloca no lugar das pessoas, não implicar da amizade de anos delas duas e acima de tudo não ter ciúmes. O que era muito importante porque a filha da capitã Amari sempre se consultou com outros médicos, mas o que ngela recomendava ou dizia era como se fosse uma ordem a ser seguida - desde muito pequena ela era assim.   
Pode se dizer que é uma afeição, respeito e amizade por toda uma vida já que médica conseguiu resgatar a sua mãe da beira da morte há anos atrás quando Fareeha era apenas uma adolescente de 13 anos. 

Lola FA <3: Vamos colocar, sim, beijinhos e um oi para o Genji. - F. Amari.

O professor Marcelo chega em sala e é recebido aos mais calorosos gritos de felicidade. E ele como sempre faz reverência como se estivesse apresentando algo além de si mesmo - afinal lidar com crianças é um jogo de cintura.   
“Hello, my sweethearts!” Pronúncia assim que vai para a sua mesa. “Quem está animado para festa junina levanta a mão” todos presente levantam ambos os braços e ele sorri.   
“Vamos ter ensaio hoje, mas antes os deveres, sweethearts!” Brevemente em suas aulas que passam rápidas e com o tempo sobrando ele sugere que os alunos comecem a desenhar sobre o que faz eles felizes.  
‘Pode ser estar com um amigo ou brincando. Quaisquer coisa” Ele vai até a estante próxima que está cheia de lápis de cor.   
“Quem precisar de cor pode vim aqui pegar” Porém muitos se levantaram e houve um desentendimento. “Acho melhor vocês voltarem para as suas cadeiras e vou passando um por um. Apenas duas cores, tá? Pra todo mundo ficar feliz e justo.” Todos responderam “tá” em unisom.   
Passou de cadeira a cadeira até chegar a vez da Lily que teve de alternar entre laranja, roxo, branco e verde. Escolheu Laranja e roxo. Todos entusiasmados professor Marcelo deu alguns minutos para eles desenharem e por fim cada um apresentar.   
Teve alguns que disseram que eram felizes está com ele, outros era com os pais, com amigos brincando e até mesmo jogando vídeo game sozinhos no quarto porque assim não poderiam ouvir os gritos da casa - aquilo preocupou o professor que anotou por precaução o nome do aluno.   
Na vez da Lily ela mostrou desenho em duas partes e explicou o primeiro.   
“Tem duas coisas que me deixam feliz, Tio Marcelo. Uma é que eu gosto de estar com tia Lena conversando desenho depois da escola.” No papel ela estava ela desenhada com o lápis roxo e a adulta no laranja, virou a página. “A segunda é eu com a mamãe e a tia Lena assistindo desenho juntas”   
O professor sorriu com os rabiscos representando a mãe no lápis roxo com um longo rabo de cavalo sentada no sofá, Lily também no lápis roxo e Lena no laranja.   
“Não me admira que ela tenha escolhido essas cores a toa” O professor gargalhou e elogiou o desenho. Pediu para o próximo apresentar a sua ilustração.

A professora chega dando um saudoso afago no topo de sua cabeça.   
“Tio Marcelo falou do desenho que fiz tia Lena?” Perguntou logo e recebeu um sorriso.   
“Sim, ele falou.” Responde a maior recordando o que o colega tinha dito a ela mais cedo e de que não esperava ver algo como ela desenhada de laranja e o cabelo bem espetado como de pessoas punk.   
“Eu posso ver?” Pediu educadamente sentando do lado da bambina.   
“Claro. Só tenho que procurar na mochila, tia” respondeu abrindo a bolsa e vasculhando a procura do papel.  
“Aqui” Entregou nas mãos de Lena que por um momento ficou grata e por outro queria rir porque o colega de trabalho tinha razão. Contudo definitivamente era ela com a Lily e ela também com a Lily e a Amélie.   
“Você tem um certo talento, sabia?” Comentou “Olha só, você colocou até os detalhes da minha sarda tanto quanto as suas”   
Ambas sorriram e por fim a adulta devolveu, mas a menina pediu para que ficasse com algo que ela fez e Lena apenas pode sorrir.   
“Então vou colocar no meio das minhas pastas e esconder da Hana por enquanto, tá bom?”   
“Tá bom” Responde e retribui com um abraço forte na cintura da professora.  
Depois de alguns momentos elas brincam com alguns jogos do telefone da Lena como ‘fruit ninja’ e jogos de corrida.  
Então a bambina lembra de perguntar:“Tia Lena, a senhora também vai dançar na festa junina?”   
“Oh, sim. Vou e vai ser quadrilha maluca. Então irei me vestir de menino, fazer barba falsa e essas coisas.” Responde calmamente observando atentamente a menina quebrar o recorde dela no jogo.  
“E como vai ser a dança? A senhora já dançou antes, né?” Curiosa termina a partida no celular e olha para a adulta ao seu lado.   
“Ah, bom, basicamente iremos fazer a dança dos pares, depois a roda, serrote, casa, grande roda, troca de pares e por fim todos dando as mãos e saindo.” Diz de acordo com o que se lembra e põe a mão no queixo completando:“E dancei já em muitas festas juninas. Pode se dizer que sou um expert nessas festinhas.”   
“Uau, eu acho que a mamãe deve ter dançando um bocado nessas festas também.” Comenta olhando para as janelas gradeadas balançando as pernas.  
“Você dançaria com a mamãe, tia Lena?” A adulta pensou um pouco e respondeu.   
“Sim, por que não? Aliás ela professora de dança também, não é?”   
“Sim… Mas eu nunca vi a mamãe dançar com ninguém…” murmura “Na verdade tia Lena, eu só vi uma foto dela dançando com um bigodudo alto e ela parecia bem feliz com ele”   
A mulher apenas ouve o que a criança tem a dizer e reflete: “Talvez seja o marido dela… Mas por que ele abandonou ela, será? Babaquice talvez? E Amélie nunca mencionou sobre o pai da Lily também… Vai ver é doloroso falar sobre o assunto.”  
Em alguns instantes o carro da Amélie chega dando duas rápidas buzinadas tirando-a dos pensamentos e logo elas correm em direção ao portão. Como de costume Lena abre a porta do carro para Lily entrar e se despede dando um beijo na testa e de Amélie recebe um aperto de mão e um beijo nas costas da mão junto com um agradecimento - E de costume recusa a carona para ter mais tempo para pensar sobre o que ouvira da criança. 

 

“A festa junina desse ano está... Mamãe! Mamãe! A tia Lena está linda vestida com roupas de menino e com barba!” Lily comentava enquanto puxava o braço da geratriz para ir em direção da mulher. Contudo ela se depara com uma mulher de cabelos cor de fogo próximo dela segurando o braço como par dela ou coisa assim.   
“Tia Lena essa moça do seu lado é sua namorada?” Pergunta inocentemente e a mulher mais alta de olhos verdes fica envergonhada porém Lena se agacha respondendo que ‘não’ e que era apenas uma companhia.   
“Mas ela é bonita… Vocês formariam um casal bonito” murmura e recebe um afago delicado para não desmanchar seu penteado. A infanta olha para sua mãe e declara em um tom audível: “Mas acho que com a mamãe seria melhor”   
Tal afirmação acompanhada de sorrisos constrangidos entre as três adultas constrangidas entretanto Amélie toma controle da situação para sair do climão que ficou entre as pessoas grandes.  
“Lily, porque não vamos atrás do professor Marcelo para que você saiba que horas você vai se apresentar” Sugere.   
“Ah! Sim! Verdade, vamos mamãe! Vamos!” E assim tanto mãe quanto filha se despedem, porém a menina observa olhando para trás como as adultas para trás ficaram numa situação estranha. A mulher dos cabelos de fogo ficou de braços cruzados e fazendo uma expressão de aborrecimento e a Lena tentava dizer algo porém a ruiva apenas levantou as mãos e virou o rosto.   
“Mãe, porque a mulher ao lado da tia Lena parece chateada?” Perguntou para a geratriz faz o possível para não virar tanto o rosto e usar mais o canto dos seus olhos.   
“Tem coisas que a mamãe não sabe, mon amour” Pausou para procurar o professor alto, barbudo de barriga avantajada e pernas finas.   
“Regarde là! Votre professeur est là avec d'autres enfants.” [Tradução: Olha lá! Seu professor está bem ali com outras crianças.] A progenitora pega a bambina no colo e atravessa a multidão de alunos com os seus familiares através do salão. Lily apenas olha em direção do palco e sente um frio vindo de sua barriga.  
“Mãe, eu vou me ter que dançar em frente a todas essas pessoas?” Indaga com a sua voz trêmula. Porém sua genitora pega na sua pequena mão e beija - confortando como pode.  
“Nós ensaiamos não foi? E se não me engano seu colega também revisou com você todos os passos em todas essas semanas. Então não tem o que temer. Se caso errar um passo é só lembra do que vem depois” Dando os seus mais largos sorrisos. Lily sempre ganhava confiança em si mesma quando olhava sua mãe nos olhos e via ela sorrir pois tem conhecimento de habilidades extraordinárias dela - pois já assistiu ela com outros parceiros de dança como o Gabriel dançando e ela era simples impecável em apresentações, nada além disso.   
“Marcelo, Lily está aqui” Amélie faz saudação ao professor e apresenta a filha em seu colo que sorri.   
“Olá, sweetheart.” Responde de forma carinhosa.  
“Então que horas vai ser que ela irá se apresentar?” Pergunta e o professor pega um caderno de anotação.  
“Bom daqui há alguns minutos. Porque as do jardim vão começar e vai seguir a sequência das turmas.” O professor olhou por cima e fez sinal para que os outros funcionários da escola viessem se organizar. A progenitora se agachou para ajustar o figurino junino da filha da qual possui babados nas mangas, vestia um macacão jeans, chapéu de palha e o cabelo de maria chiquinha com as tranças sobre os seus ombros.   
“Tudo vai ficar bem, tá bom, ma chérie?” Põe as grandes mãos sobre o pequeno rostinho da infanta. “Mamãe vai estar lá na frente assistindo você, tá?” Dá um beijo na testa e fica aguardando próximo da filha a menina ser chamada pelo grupo para atrás do palco.   
Assim que sai a criança logo fica do lado do seu par que é um menino de pele escura, bem vestido com a camisa quadriculada, jeans com bandeiras e chapéu de palha e sorridente.   
Como é comum o nervosismo da bambina faz suas mãos ficarem molhadas e ela constantemente passa na perna para enxugar. E o seu professor organiza a fileira e dá as instruções de qual será o sinal para entrar no palco.   
Assim que entram no palco como prometido sua mãe está lá em frente aos convidados aos empurrões e do lado dela está Lena com a mulher dos cabelos cor de fogo da qual é próxima da altura de sua mãe. A progenitora está com o celular em mãos filmando toda a apresentação e depois de alguns minutos da música continuar tocado e eles coreografando de acordo com o ensaio, Lily se sentiu muito aliviada ao se sair bem na troca de pares.   
Poucos segundos para terminar ela nota que chegou outros convidados como o tio Gabriel próximo de sua mãe - e também vê um asiático com o cabelo verde na companhia de uma moça loira da altura dele vendo se apresentar do outro lado.   
Na finalização ela pode voltar para atrás do palco e logo correr para a multidão ao encontro de sua mãe, porém não tem sucesso e é Lena que a pega pelo pulso.   
“Hey, dear. Aguarde sua mãe.” Gargalha e a menina a abraça assim que a adulta agacha. “Nem nos falamos direito, vem cá. Me deixa eu te dar um cheiro”   
Funga no pescoço da criança que alegra-se com as brincadeiras de Lena que faz careta e faz gestos com mão dando a entender de que não estava tão cheirosa. Em seguida sua mãe chega.   
“Tiens, Tiens. Parece que você tem um imã para encontrar a Lily onde quer que ela esteja, não é mesmo?” Amélie comenta se aproximando e se agacha então sua filha corre para os braços.   
“Sim, parece que sim. Eu estava indo organizar a turma que sou responsável e vi ela perambulando.” Dá um aperto na bochecha da infanta e sorrir tanto para a menina quanto para a mãe.   
“Você vai ficar para ver as outras apresentações? Ou já vai?” Indaga passando a mão pela ponta do nariz.  
“Vou sim, por que não?” Amélie gargalha e em seguida profere. “Bom, mas antes vou ver o que tem para comer e mais tarde vou. Vai querer vir comigo?” Passou alguns momentos de silêncio.   
“E com a Lily, é claro” Completou sorrindo e Lena também teve a mesma ação.   
“Sim, Sim. Depois que eu terminar tudo aqui e apresentar a minha turma.”   
Se distanciando a mulher menor esbraveja: “Qualquer coisa eu to na mesa próximo do palco com uns três amigos. E assim que você for passe por lá”   
Amélie apenas responde:”D’accord!” e some no meio da multidão afim de procurar pelo Gabriel que estava numa mesa reservada para eles. 

 

Durante a sua apresentação com os alunos no final recebeu um alvoroço de aplausos e assovios. Vislumbra Lily no colo de Amélie que está super entretida e Emily que está próxima com o rabo de cavalo frouxo no momento e ngela estava com Genji em pé torcendo por ela e sua turma. Depois de fazer o mesmo percurso de saída que a criança fez para encontrá-los com eles novamente.   
Lily logo pulou sobre ela querendo atenção e não resistindo fez uma pequena brincadeira de correr atrás de outros convidados desviando dos ataques da bambina - que por fim permitiu que fosse capturada.   
Pegou nos braços e girou fazendo ambas riem terminando em ficar no colo por um tempo. Amélie vem, Genji vem ao encontro - ngela havia ficado na mesa com a Emily conversando.   
“Lena ela se parece contigo. De onde tu tirou essa menina? Fez inseminação artificial ou coisa assim?” O asiático comenta ao se aproximar das duas e dar um afago no cabelo das duas - contudo a Lena tá de chapéu ainda e Lily despenteada de tanto correr.   
“Não, essa aqui é a Lily. Encontrei ela na praça e devolvi para a mãe dela. Só não sabia que ela estudava na escola que trabalho” Gargalhou em resposta a mulher meno que deposita um beijo na bochecha da criança. “Esse aqui é amigo da Tia Lena. O nome dele é Genji”   
“Olá, amigo da tia Lena. Gen…”   
“...Ji” O adulto completou.  
“Não quer trazê-la para a nossa mesa ou tem que pedir para a mãe dela?” pergunta o asiático. Vendo a criança no chão pegando na mão da Lena.   
“Tenho que perguntar para a mãe, né cabeção. E ela vem vindo” A responsável alerta assim que levanta a cabeça vendo a figura da mulher que vem em sua direção. Genji observou dos pés a cabeça e ficou por alguns momentos pasmado ao ver a mãe da criança, mas não era pela beleza dela em si.   
“Eu pedi para ela não correr para cima de você. Contudo ela não me ouviu” anunciando a sua chegada Amélie cumprimenta o rapaz do lado de Lena: “Olá, tudo bom?”   
Lena nota a surpresa no rosto do asiático e tenta tirar ele desse hipnose - limpa a garganta.   
“Bom, esse aqui é o meu amigo Genji. Ele é um amigo meu de longa data”   
A pequena introdução abriu os olhos da bailarina em surpresa a declaração e foi o suficiente para tirar o amistoso do modo mudo.   
“Ah, oi! Eu sou tudo o que ela falou ai. E prazer, Genji” ofereceu a mão para cumprimentar.   
“Prazer, Amélie” Desta fez foi a vez do jovem ficar estupefato e refletir “Que coincidência...!”   
“Bom, quer ficar com a tia Lena um pouco, Lily?” Se agacha para ficar na altura de sua filha qual consente animada com a cabeça. A geratriz sorrir e falar:“Traga ela sã e salva depois”   
“Seu pedido é uma ordem, madame.” respondeu fazendo reverência e a mulher deixou o local indo em direção com quem estava. Lena não prestou muito atenção porque Genji começou a comemorar.   
“Ê… Vou poder estragar a filha postiça da da Lena”   
“Genji!” Repreende.   
“Qual é, olha só essas bochechas rosadas e essa pele morena clara. Vamo encher ela de doce” O asiano se agacha e pergunta: “Qual é a besteira que você mais gosta?”  
“Chocolate” responde.   
“Que coincidência! O meu também” O rapaz sorri e ele oferece a mão para a criança e leva-la para as barracas de guloseimas. Lena vai atrás tentando reprender enquanto outras pessoas observam e riem da situação de um oferecer e o outro esculhamba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que acharam? hahaha   
> Desculpa a demora... Eu tive uns baitas problemas, mas eu to sempre criando conteudo widowtracer tipo, fazendo artes, playlist e fanfic.   
> Minhas playslist vocês podem encontrar no Playmoss pelo user Yumiru Martins   
> E desenhos meus no tumblr pelo YumiruMdraws xD   
> Se cuidem, vou fazer o que poder para segunda parte vier logo e assim como os outros capítulos.   
> E eu vou sair... Então, nem revisei... Acho que vai ter algumas partes que vocês vão ter de advinhar que é o pensamento do personagem.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olá! E ai? O acharam do início desse universo fictício? Eu sinceramente amei criar e escrever cada cena e tenho muito mais pela frente - MUITO MESMO.  
> As perguntas que devem se fazer é: "E o Gérard, Yumi? Emily? O que será desses dois?"  
> Posso dizer que a Emily foi inserida mais porque eu a amo muito e ela com a Lena é muito fofo :3 Porém não terá desenvolvimento em ot3 com ela junto com a Lena e a Amélie - deixo isso mais para o Archer, ele faz um ótimo trabalho com o meu ot3 lindo e cheiroso. <3  
> Gérard terá sua história dignamente contada no futuro, então paciência.  
> E eu iriei demorar para atualização porque exige muito de mim - exemplo, esse primeiro demorou três meses e além do mais o início nem era assim, foi muita edição, rascunho, apagar, re escrever e assim em diante. Até a próxima!


End file.
